


My Maltese Tiger

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Forced Marriage, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry doesn't want to get married. He decides to hide from being married. Severus Snape is a secret softie for animals.





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore frowned, he looked at the notice in his hand, again. He wasn't sure how this was possible but knew he that Voldemort and Malfoy had to have something to do with it. He already sent a note to Harry and Severus asking them to meet him in his office. Harry arrived almost at the exact same time as Severus. Neither took his lemon drops which didn't surprise him. "Harry is now 17 and I just received a notice that Lord Malfoy has put in a claim for Harry to be his husband."

"What? How? I'm of age." Harry wasn't about to marry Lucius Malfoy. He didn't want anything to do with any Malfoy. He also didn't care for Dumbledore either if he was honest with himself. Actually, he wasn't very impressed with muggles or wizards, in general.

"He is using an old outdated law. Under the law, any pure-blood could demand the hand of anyone of marriageable age if they weren't already engaged or married. It's a law that was designed to be used for enemies during a time of conflict. It has never been removed off of the books. Lucius has put in for Harry. Harry would be listed as a slave, I am assuming. After all, what else would he want Harry for?"

"Are you kidding me?" Harry looked at Dumbledore shocked. He honestly wondered about what kind of society allowed this type of stuff to keep happening. 

"I wish I was. However, he can't demand you to marry him if you are already married which is why I invited Professor Snape to this meeting." Dumbledore had his eyes twinkling as he ran his hands down his beard.

"I don't want to be married to him." They said in unison. Finally, something they agreed upon. 

"It is either you marry each other or Lucius comes tomorrow night to remove Harry." Dumbledore ran his hands down his beard as if petting a cat. "So, the wedding between the two of you needs to happen tomorrow. I was going to try for tonight but I need to get some paperwork from the Ministry."

"I'm not marrying him." They spoke in unison. Harry glanced at Severus. He was wondering if perhaps they could poison Dumbledore.

"If you don't Harry becomes the property of Lucius and we know what Lucius will do to him." Dumbledore gave them the "I'm disappointed in you" look. "It's for the greater good." 

Harry and Severus glared at Dumbledore. "Fine." Severus finally agreed. Harry wanted to kill someone, namely, Dumbledore.

"Good, good. I'll see you both here tomorrow night after dinner." Dumbledore smiled at them. 

Harry resisted the urge to punch the man in the face. There was no way he was getting married to anyone. He was sick of Dumbledore controlling his life. 

_________________________________________________

Harry stormed his way back to Gryffindor tower. He was done with everything to do with Dumbledore and the Order. He ignored everyone in the common room and headed straight for his bed. He put the wards on his bed and waited. He had one lousy year left and Dumbledore just couldn't stop meddling in his life. It was bad enough with Granger, Weasley, and Weaselette always following him around but to get married wasn't going to happen. He had put up with Dumbledore's meddling because he had no choice. He had it with both worlds. 

As soon as it was late enough he removed the wards, He checked to make sure no one added any proximity wards or anything else around the dorm. He gathered up his items, filled his trunk, shrunk it down, and opened the window next to his bed. He jumped onto his broom and flew out the window. Dumbledore could do without him. He certainly could do without the Dumbledore, the Order, his muggle relatives, and everyone else who tried to lay some claim onto him. He had hoped to he could have been finished with Hogwarts before disappearing but it wasn't meant to be.

_______________________________________________

Harry made his way to Gringotts. He knew he had to have some type of protection. He wasn't sure if he would be able to speak to his account manager but after waiting for almost an hour before Ironclaw was ready to see him. Harry explained what had happened tonight at Hogwarts.

"I see. Let me go and review a few things. Depending on what I find we can make some choices." Ironclaw wasn't happy to hear what happened. The goblins and other creatures didn't care for Dumbledore. 

"Thank you, Ironclaw." Harry was tired but he wasn't going to head back to Hogwarts and marry Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy. While he did like Severus, he wasn't about to enter into any marriage with someone who hated him. He was almost asleep when Ironclaw returned. Harry woke up as Ironclaw put some folders down.

"I pulled the law that Lord Malfoy would be using. There are a few loopholes. One is that you have to be already being married. Now, there is another interesting small print one I was able to find in an older version of the law. If you can stay hidden until you are twenty-one, Lord Malfoy can not force you to marry him. Since the law wasn't repelled you are protected by it. Even if Lord Malfoy demands your appearance or the law revamped it won't matter. You are protected by your titles, the lack of formal notice, and he won't be able to have you grandfathered under the law to force compliance since he failed to provide the formal notice. Especially since he didn't inform you, personally or formally, nor did he present it in the formal custom in front of witnesses. A written letter to the Headmaster does not meet those requirements of any type of notification."

"So I just have to stay hidden?" Harry smirked. He knew that no one would look for him if he left the country. It was time to say goodbye to England after he bid farewell to Hogwarts. "So if I use my Animagi transformation, I can remain hidden unless they use a spell with my name."

"Well, another thing I looked up while I was pulling some folders was what your magical name might be. A magical name is different than your name or even a proper name. Your magical name has never been released, so therefore, no one would be able to locate you using magic. Parents usually have a formal magically naming ceremony when a child reaches two, you never had one. So, therefore, you are protected in that way. The only place your magical name appears is on your magical birth certificate which is only filed here at Gringotts. I would be concerned about someone removing your form."

"That is true, especially after Pettigrew. Dumbledore and the others would check that since they know about Pettigrew." Harry looked at the folder Ironclaw put in front of him. He glanced at his magical birth certificate. "You can keep my real name hidden?" He knew Dumbledore was going to use the Ministry, the Order, and anything else the man could think of to locate him.

"Yes, and I do believe I have an idea on how to prevent anyone from being able to reveal your human form. It will require you to stay here for about a month or two to create a runic tattoo that will allow only you to reveal your human form."

2 Months Later:

Harry sat staring at Severus as he was harvesting potion ingredients from the Forbidden Forest. The man had been coming each night for the last few days. He had been watching Severus for a few hours and it was almost dawn. The sun was beginning to rise. He yawned but kept watching. Harry had been hiding in the Forbidden Forest for a few days. He came out at night as he liked to get some exercise. He also borrowed some books from the library as Dobby was still at Hogwarts. No one had even noticed when the crazy elf was missing. He wasn't sure where he was going to head to next. He sneezed causing Severus to jump a bit. The man had his wand out and looking for who sneezed. Harry tilted his head at Severus as he sneezed again. 'Damn pollen.' Harry looked at the wand that was now pointed at him. He let out a low warbling sound. 

Severus lowered his wand. "Aren't you beautiful?" Harry stood up, walked slowly toward Severus. He rubbed his face against Severus' legs and started purring. Severus started petting Harry. "Now, what are you doing out here?" Harry kept rubbing his face against Severus. "I have seen you out here. I have been wondering if you were friendly." Harry kept purring. "I need to head back to Hogwarts." Severus started walking and Harry followed. Severus stopped, Harry stopped. "I see." Harry warbled again. No one would expect Harry Potter to willingly spend time with Professor Severus Snape. While Harry didn't want to marry the man he did know the man did a lot to protect him over the years. They each had their own roles to play and they played them well. Now it was time to change the game. While it wasn't part of the plan, plans could change.

_________________________________________

Severus watched the Ravenclaws, who were up early, run away from him and his new friend. His new friend gave a small low roar. "I believe you and I will get along just fine." Severus headed to his quarters to put away the potion ingredients he collected. Harry sat in the doorway as much as he could given his size. "I know you won't be able to get in here."

Harry was a bit surprised at how human Severus was sounding as he took up Severus' challenge and squeezed himself into the smaller room. He was a tiger and like all felines, he could fit into a lot of places. He wished he had whiskers all his life. They certainly came in handy. "I take that back. Get out before you destroy everything." Severus didn't want fur to get into his ingredients or into his cauldrons. Harry tilted his head. He was watching Severus closely. This wasn't the same man that Harry knew. He liked this Severus Snape. "Back up, go on. You got in here, get out the same way." Severus waved his hands back. "If you are good, I'll open a can of tuna for you tonight."

Harry let out a bit of a growl but backed up. He turned and headed for the couch. It looked comfortable. He jumped onto the couch and heard a bit of a groan from the furniture. He laid down, closed his eyes, and started to go to sleep. Severus came out of his lab. "Get off of my couch." Severus walked toward the tiger who just opened his eyes. "No, no, bad tiger. Get off." He wanted to laugh at himself as he was rebuking a tiger.

Harry watched Severus waving his finger at him while telling him he was a bad tiger. Where was the feared Potion Master? Where was the unyielding Severus Snape? He was going to like this new plan. He knew Severus had protected him as Harry Potter and knew the man protected his snakes. He was a bit surprised to discover that Severus Snape was a softie when it came to animals. 

"I know you can hear me, so get off." Severus tried to sound stern but for some reason, he wasn't able to do it. No one knew it but he had a real soft spot for animals. If anyone ever saw his stables they would be surprised. The only people to know that aspect of his life was Draco and Dumbledore. Severus wasn't naive about animals like Hagrid but he had rescued a lot of animals over the years. 

Harry got down, giving Severus a bit of sad face. "Come, I will give you some bacon at breakfast." Harry perked up. He loved bacon. "Eggs and some sausage too." Severus started to head to the Great Hall with his new friend who followed behind him. Since he was earlier than normal he was able to set up a spot at the end of the table for his new friend. He took his usual spot. Tea appeared in front of him as did a large bowl of raw meat. Severus put it down on the floor.

Severus was drinking his tea when Dumbledore arrived. Severus had ignored the students and his fellow staff members as they arrived. Dumbledore signaled for the start of breakfast and took a sip of his tea before he asked questions about Severus' guest. "Interesting familiar, Severus."

"Yes, he has been following me for the last week in the Forbidden Forest." Severus put some bacon into the bowl of his new friend. "The Centaurs didn't have any problems with him."

"He is certainly interesting. What type of tiger is he or she?" Minerva looked down at the huge tiger sitting at the end of the table eating from a bowl. She had never seen the likes of the one sitting next to Severus.

"He is a Maltese tiger or blue tiger. The Muggles believe they are an unproven coloration morph of a tiger, reported mostly in the Fujian Province of China. As you can see they are real. They are magical tigers which is why the Muggles haven't been able to confirm their existence. The term Maltese comes from domestic cat terminology for blue fur and refers to the slate grey coloration." Severus explained. Harry was impressed. He didn't think Severus would recognize what he was. He nudged Severus' arm. When Severus looked at him, Harry looked at his empty bowl. "Eggs and sausages?" Severus started to load up the plate for his new pet. Many never realized knowing animals was just as important as knowing plants when it came to making potions.

Harry nodded his agreement. Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Animalis homo revelare." Nothing happened except Harry growled as the spell hit him. "Well, he isn't an Animagus." Harry was still growling. He really was starting to hate Dumbledore. Yes, he knew someone would try the spell but didn't mean he liked it.

Severus put more bacon into the bowl. Severus sent Dumbledore his death glare. Severus knew how to make sure someone wasn't pulling a Pettigrew on him. Harry went back to his breakfast but also watched Dumbledore.

_______________________________________________

Harry slept through most of Severus' class. He curled up on a low bed that Severus conjured for him to sleep on in the back corner of the classroom. He knew Severus put up a shield to keep his fur from flying around the room. Harry did wake up when the seventh year Gryffindor-Slytherin class entered. He didn't move but he watched. He watched every move and heard every word spoken by the Gryffindors. He especially watched the two people who claimed to be his friends. 

Severus noticed that his new familiar was watching Gryffindors very closely. This was the first class he had today with Gryffindors in it. He was able to give Weasley and Granger detention and remove some points. 

________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting in front of the fireplace reading his Potions Monthly magazine. He could hear the snoring of his bluish tiger who was sleeping in front of the fireplace on a blanket. He had his tea and biscuits on the table. He heard a knock on the door. The feline was awake and staring at the door. Severus wanted to groan as the name Dumbledore appeared on his ward indicator.

Severus got up. Dumbledore had been a major pain in his life since the Brat-Who-Lived disappeared. "Don't eat his robes they might make you sick." He sent his tea and biscuits to his kitchenette. He didn't want to encourage Dumbledore to remain longer than necessary. Severus walked to the door. He opened it. "Albus?" 

"Severus, a few minutes of your time." Dumbledore was wearing one of his more colorful dressing gowns over an equally ugly nightshirt. They were bright yellow and orange stripes with dancing unicorns. 

"I was about to start a potion." Severus never changed into his night clothes until he was actually going to go to bed. As he knew more often than not that Dumbledore or Poppy would summon him. Poppy only when she needed a potion. Dumbledore usually when he had a hair-brained scheme or now his obsession with trying to locate Harry Potter. 

"I do apologize. I was reading some books and noticed none of the locations spells worked. I was hoping you might be able to provide me with some information that perhaps Lily might have shared with you. Perhaps you could tell me if Harry is a shortened form of a name or even a nickname like for Henry? Lucius is still insisting that I'm hiding Harry."

Harry was alert. Severus sighed. "I never spoke to Lily after our fifth-year so I have no idea. How are you able to pay the fines? Lucius hasn't asked me if I had seen Harry." Severus still didn't invite Dumbledore into his quarters. 

"I've managed so far but I need to find him. Perhaps it's time I visit the goblins and see if I can gain access to the Potter vaults and check for any information." Dumbledore glanced at Harry, dismissed him. "Could you can invent a potion?" 

Harry wasn't about Dumbledore entering his vaults. Ironclaw had helped him to upgrade his vaults protections including adding parselmagic to prevent anyone but him from entering his vaults. 

"No, any potion I would require to know his full name and some blood. Since the location spells have failed so would any potion." Severus wasn't about to let Harry Potter be found. He certainly didn't want to get married and didn't care how much money Dumbledore had to pay to Lucius for the missing Harry Potter.

"Very good, my boy. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Have a pleasant night." Dumbledore turned and left. 

Severus closed the door. He summoned his tea as he sat back down. "Now, we can have some peace before bedtime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, remember it was about mid-Sept when Dumbledore pulled his wedding stunt. Harry was gone for two months, so now it's about Dec.

Harry was bouncing around in the snow, dodging the snowballs the students were throwing at him. It was the first real snowfall of the year. Harry started to roll in the snow and got an idea. He lifted his head just a little. He eyed the students hiding behind their snow walls. He eyed the closest one to him and slowly crawled toward the wall. 

Since it was dusk Harry's snow-covered body blended into the snow and the dusky sky. Harry was about ready to pounce on one of the snow walls when a firecracker went off in the air. Harry wasn't expecting it and jumped into the air. His furry all sticking out and faced a group of professors who had come to get their charges. 

Harry's legs were locked in place as he heard everyone laughing at him. He let out a low growl and started running toward the staff and as he got close he stopped short sending a bunch of snow over the staff. He sat down and gave them a satisfied look as the students started laughing at the staff.

"This is war!" Severus announced as he pulled out his wand. McGonagall, Flitwick, Stout, and Sinistra sent hundreds of snowballs out to all the students. Tomorrow everyone would be heading home for the Yule holiday so they weren't worried about dealing with sick students. 

As everyone was distracted with the snowball fight between staff and students Harry headed into Hogwarts. He shook his fur out, sending snow all over the stairs and hall before he turned sat in the doorway to let his fur dry out and watch. Harry laid down as he watched the snowball fight. 

___________________________________________________________

Harry sneezed. "I told you not to go out in the snow." Severus was trying to figure out how to adjust his Pep-Up Potion for a tiger of Harry's size. Harry was under a blanket in front of the fireplace on top of a big pillow. He felt awful. Harry was cold. He saw another blanket on the couch and pulled it down. 

"No, not that one. I will never get wet tiger smell out of it." Severus stood up from his desk and got a bigger blanket out of the bedroom. He unfolded it as he returned to the living area, laying it over the tiger. "I have to come up with a name for you. I just don't think you are a Tigger as Minerva suggested. Filius' selection wasn't much better, honestly, Kitty. Who would name a tiger, Kitty?" Harry opened his eyes looked at Severus folding the blanket he had pulled down. He sneezed again. "You need a sneeze guard. I might need to take your temperature but I don't think either one of us is ready for that." Harry closed his eyes. "Yes, get some sleep, maybe you will feel better in the morning." 

___________________________________________

Harry woke when he heard Severus' voice. "No, Albus, I have a sick tiger. I'm not going on a wild goose chase for someone who could be Potter." Harry wondered why he hadn't woken up when Dumbledore arrived. He stood up and wobbled a bit. "Great, you woke him."

"Has Poppy seen him?" Dumbledore looked over the couch down to Harry. 

Harry realized that Severus was keeping Dumbledore from entering Severus' quarters. Dumbledore was certainly trying to enter without pushing Severus out of the way. Severus was preventing Dumbledore from entering by blocking him from the left and the couch prevented Dumbledore from going forward with the wall blocking Dumbledore's right. 

"No, I just adjusted the Pep-Up Potion. He will be fine in a few days." Severus wasn't about to go on another wild goose chase searching for Potter. He knew the Potter actually did something smart for a change. He wasn't about to find the boy, drag him back, and marry him. He knew Potter wouldn't know he wasn't looking but the longer the boy remained away the longer he remained single.

"We need to find him before Lucius and your Master. You know they must be looking for Harry." Dumbledore tried to move into the room again but Severus refused to move out of the way. "We must protect Harry." 

"No, Albus. Have Granger or the Weasleys search. Potter would run if he saw me and you know that." He would also tell the boy to run and hide better. Potter was providing some amusement in his life. He wasn't expecting to see Dumbledore so perplexed by not finding Potter. 

Harry had to agree. He would have run if he saw Severus out in the world. He was thankful he thought of the goblins and trained at Gringotts. Granted he didn't plan on staying with Severus but it was working. While Harry knew he wasn't as smart as Granger he was aware that many believed he wasn't that bright. He knew if the Order saw him that they would have expected them to meekly follow them back to Hogwarts. If he tried to run as Harry Potter, they would have kept coming after him. 

"Hermione is with her parents and the Weasleys are staying with Lady Prewitt." Dumbledore's annoyance was showing. "Hermione's parents demanded that she spend the Yule holiday at home."

Harry owed Ironclaw. Ironclaw informed Granger's parents all about the mishaps and adventures over the years at Hogwarts. Ironclaw also sent them a nice bill for damages done to Harry's property from the girl using his books without his permission. Dumbledore most likely already received his own bill for damages to the Potter-Black family books. Ironclaw was also sent a letter demanding the return of all the missing items from the Potter and Black vaults as well as the Black family home.

"I'm spending my time with a sick tiger." Harry selected that moment to start coughing and making a sound only felines can make. "Oh, no you don't. You better not be sick on my rug." Severus basically pushed Dumbledore out of his quarters. Severus slammed the door. Harry stopped coughing. "Oh, such a good tiger. If you do that all the time I will keep you well stocked with chicken, eggs, and bacon." Harry sneezed as he laid back down. He was going to aim to destroy Dumbledore's robes. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry and Severus got dragged to an Order meeting at Grimmauld Place. Harry wasn't happy, neither was Severus. The miserable pair sat in the kitchen eager to escape from the chaos. Harry was going to find out how they were still using his house. He never gave permission and while, at times, he wished he never met Sirius, Harry had inherited everything from Sirius' father. Not that Dumbledore had told him that. 

"Have you named him yet?" Bill Weasley was leaning against the door jam. The kitchen was crowded with everyone getting their tea or drinks before the meeting was due to start. 

Severus looked up as Bill Weasley sat down next to him. "No. Bait didn't work." Harry didn't even lift his head. "Dead Meat?" He got no response. "I think he might be deaf." Harry lifted his head and stuck out his tongue. "So I take it Rug is out?"

Bill gave a bit of a laugh. Minerva huffed. "It's been over a month." Minerva sat down on Severus' other side. 

Before Severus could respond Dumbledore entered the kitchen. Harry closed his eyes at seeing the colorful robes. How a grown man could wear neon pink and be taken seriously? Dumbledore took his normal seat opposite Severus. Harry slowly inched forward just enough to start nibbling on the robes. They didn't taste half bad since he wasn't eating the part that dragged on the floor. The meeting was about finding Harry Potter and finding a way for Dumbledore to pay the fines until such a time that Harry Potter was located. "Why are you being fined?" 

"They believe I'm hiding Harry. The Ministry has decreed that until Harry is produced I'm responsible. Since Harry was, in fact, declared an adult after the Tri-wizard Tournament and I did not inform him of the situation I'm responsible for his actions."

"He was declared an adult and you didn't tell him?" Minerva sounded a bit surprised. 

"It was for the greater good." Dumbledore held up his hand. 

"You should have told him." Lupin had moved his seat to sit next to Dumbledore. He was sitting on Dumbledore's left while Minerva sat on Dumbledore's right. The wolf was very afraid of the tiger. 

*******small flashback*****************

Severus and Harry apparated to Grimmauld St. Harry saw Severus thrust a piece of paper in front of his face. "Pretend you can read this." Harry looked at the paper. He wasn't sure if a Fidelius would work with his tiger form. He already knew the location of the house so he was able to see it before Severus thrust the paper in front of him. He started to walk to the house that finished appearing. He still found it amazing each time the house appeared. Severus and Harry entered the house and it was in chaos. Harry followed Severus into the kitchen. He sat down next to Severus' chair, his head could have rested on the table. They each ignored the Weasley family as Molly was giving everyone directions.

"Remus, come, it's almost time for the meeting to start." Molly yelled.

Harry folded his ears down. Molly's yelling hit pitches he didn't care for. Remus finally entered the kitchen and froze. Harry rose, his fur-raising. He could smell the wolf. Harry stared at Remus, Remus looked away. Harry heard Severus snort as Harry sat back down.

***********************End Flashback**********

Harry returned to the present as he heard the last of Molly whining about how Harry must be so hungry and lost. "Spare me the Potter Pity Party. Poor Potter didn't get his every whim catered too. I really don't want to listen to it." Severus rolled his eyes. 

"Severus, cease. Now, it seems we have a few minor problems. We have until the end of the month to get out of the house. I also need any books or items returned. The goblins have informed me that we have been evicted." Dumbledore wasn't sure how this was happening. He showed them the scroll with the eviction notice on it. "It seems our lease expired and without Harry, we can't renew."

Harry frowned. There wasn't a lease. He didn't like being blamed for this. Dumbledore was the one who broke the law. Dumbledore was the one who hid what Lord Black had left him. Dumbledore was the one who hid the fact that Harry had another place to go for protection. He ignored Sirius muttering about his parents. The Order members started asking questions that Dumbledore didn't want to answer. Severus picked up the scroll has Dumbledore laid it on the table. Severus read the scroll. This wasn't a type of letter that the goblins would have written. Dumbledore was hiding something. Severus watched the Order members. He noticed a few of them seemed aware of the situation before Dumbledore mentioned it. Since no one was watching he made a copy of the information. He sent it to his desk in his quarters. He nudged Harry. "Rip his robes." He quietly told the tiger. 

Dumbledore raised his hand. "We can't do anything about it until we find Harry. We need to find him before Lucius or any of the Death Eaters do." 

Harry, using his paws and mouth, wrapped some of Dumbledore's robes around a leg of the table. The robe was showing where he had already been nibbling on it. He had a few small holes in the robe already. He eased his way back to Severus. He felt the feet of the Order members move a bit to allow him movement. When he felt his butt hit the wall behind Severus he was able to get out from under the table. 

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, have you heard from Harry?" Dumbledore ignored the unhappy stares of his senior staff and Order members. 

"No. No letter will leave either." Granger pointed to the letters on the table. 

"No one has seen him, no one has spoken to him, no letter gets delivered. Wherever he is, he is doing an excellent job protecting himself. Why are we trying to drag him out into the open?" Charlie Weasley would be speaking to the Twins. They might know something. They never attended the Order meetings after learning that Dumbledore tried to force Harry and Severus to get married. 

"We need to find him. He is needed to defeat Voldemort. It will only be a matter of time before the Death Eaters catch him." Dumbledore sighed deeply. "We must remain united and find Harry Potter. We can't allow our world to fall into the hands of Voldemort or the dark. Severus, anything?"

"No, no summons, no rumors, and Lucius hasn't mentioned anything except wondering where you have Potter hidden." Severus was a bit surprised by the lack of summoning but he wasn't going to complain. The Dark Lord had been acting strangely for the last few years. Severus knew Dumbledore was expecting the Dark Lord to go after Potter. 

Severus had tried to explain to Dumbledore about his concerns. How the Dark Lord wasn't the same man he had been when he returned after Potter's fourth year. Dumbledore dismissed his concerns. When the Ministry misadventure happened and no one saw the Dark Lord but Dumbledore was still pushing the return. Severus believed it reinforced the idea that Dumbledore was losing his mind. When the Death Eaters escaped from the Ministry Dumbledore still didn't believe him regarding the state of the Dark Lord's mind. The Ministry informed everyone that the crazy Sirius Black was the cause of the problems that night at the Ministry. Severus' body was just grateful he wasn't getting cursed. 

"I see. Students will be returning in a week for the new term. I am hoping to discover if we have any marked students." 

Severus arched a brow. He wasn't going to tell Dumbledore if any of his snakes had taken the mark. He also resented the fact that Dumbledore believed only Slytherins were Death Eaters. Death Eaters came from all four houses and a lot from overseas too. However, Dumbledore loved his rose-tinted glasses. Dumbledore would do the same thing he did to all the others he believed to be Death Eaters. Dumbledore would find a way to get them out of Hogwarts and put into Azkaban if they didn't have powerful enough family to keep them out of Azkaban. Dumbledore was the reason many turned to the Dark Lord. They didn't like what Dumbledore was doing to magic.

"Have there been any reports in the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked the Aurors. 

"No reports, no rumors, not even a hint of a rumor." Kingsley had been surprised at how quiet it had been for the last year or so. He hadn't been pushing Dumbledore's agenda because he wanted to keep his job.

"Nothing on Potter either." Mad-Eye added. "Fudge and Bones have been making the effort to locate Potter but no rumors or even a small hint of which direction to go." 

Dumbledore gave out assignments. As he rose, everyone heard the man's robe rip. Severus patted Harry's head. 

_________________________________________________________________

Severus was standing on the steps outside the front doors of Hogwarts. He could see...Byakko? No, that tiger was white. How about Grograman? No, that name would be shortened to Grog and he wasn't about to allow that to happen. Perhaps Bagheera? No, it would be shortened would be Bag so no on that. Kumal or Sangha... that might work. Perhaps a normal name like Joe le Tigre. The tiger in Mic Delinx and Christian Godard's La Jungle en Folie. No, too boring. His tiger wasn't boring. Severus watched his tiger jump into the air. He had a name. His tiger was now Meo, named after a tiger in History's Strongest Disciple, Kenichi.

Harry could see Severus was still standing on the steps. He knew even with a warming charm Severus was going to start getting cold soon. He ran up to the stairs. "I think I found a name for you." Severus used a quick cleaning charm to get all the snow off of his tiger. Harry tilted his head and waited. He really didn't care what name he got. He never named his tiger. Severus cast a drying charm. "It's Meo." Harry tossed it around in his mind. He didn't mind the name and it was certainly better than what his relatives called him. He rubbed his head against Severus.

_______________________________________________________________________

At breakfast, the day before students were due to return, Minerva sent a note down to Severus asking to speak to him. He wrote out a quick yes, saying he was available after breakfast. Minerva tilted her head in agreement. As Severus returned to his meal. He got a nudge from Meo. "Yes, I will add your eggs. Merlin forbid you don't get your eggs and bacon." Harry started purring.

_____________________________________________

Harry watched Minerva and Severus greet each other and Severus serve tea. He yawned and headed into Severus' bedroom. He wanted a nap.

"Stay off of my bed!"

"Does that work?"

"No, he is a cat." Severus wasn't going to mention that he really didn't mind. Meo only slept on the bed when he wasn't in it. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"I have been doing a bit of research. I was hoping to find out places where Harry might have gone to." Minerva took a sip of her tea. She put the teacup down. "Harry was abused." Minerva reached into her robe. She pulled out a thick scroll. "I had Poppy pull his health reports. I also visited his muggle relatives and the muggle police. It took me a few weeks to gather all the information. I was originally hoping that it might lead us to where Harry might be hiding. A place his relatives might have used, something like that."

"Are you sure? It's not something I would have thought Albus would have allowed for his Savior." Severus knew Dumbledore allowed numerous students to be returned to their abusive homes. Usually telling them, he was included, that it was a slight misunderstanding and that he was sure their families loved them.

"No, I didn't he would either. Albus covered up the abuse the boy endured. They kept him locked in a room with a broken bed and other furniture. They feed him via a cat flap if they decided to feed him. His normal meal was a cup of water, stale bread, and if he was lucky a cold can of soup. Before he attended Hogwarts he was kept under the stairwell in a boot cupboard. Poppy has been healing him. She said due to the amount of malnutrition and the broken bones he had, Harry was lucky to be alive when he came to Hogwarts." She slammed the scroll down the table. "He wasn't safe at Hogwarts, he wasn't safe at his relatives, he certainly wouldn't have been safe with Lucius Malfoy."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Severus picked up the thick scroll. He felt sick. The scroll was thicker than one he had seen before.

"He did. Sadly, he was ignored. During Harry's first year, he begged not to be returned. Albus gave him the usual it's a misunderstanding, I'm sure they love you, and how much they are protecting him. This was after Harry had tried to warn me about the Stone being stolen. I brushed him off as Hermione and Ron didn't seem as worried as he was. Over the years, Harry kept trying to remain here, even when we discovered Sirius was innocent. He begged to live with Sirius. He got ignored. I even ignored him when he came to me about his detention with Madam Umbridge and the Blood Quill. His hand bears the scars from me telling him to keep his head down."

Severus leaned back in his chair. He had always thought the boy just went out on his crazy adventures because he could. He had accused the boy of never seeking help. Now, he knew why the boy looked at him as if he was nuts. He had gone for help and it was always rejected. It was rejected by the two people who should have protected him at Hogwarts.

"There is something else. I reviewed all of his work, the tests, his OWLs, even his assignments. I found that Harry had originally put the correct information down but changed his words afterward." Minerva had wondered for years if Harry had been hiding his true self.

"I wonder why?" Severus also wondered why the boy wasn't in Slytherin until he remembered the argument with the Sorting Hat. He later learned that Hagrid had been Harry first contact. Hagrid was a nice man but very naive and trusted Dumbledore. He also loved Gryffindor and while hate was a bit strong, Hagrid certainly didn't care for anyone in Slytherin.

"I did too. I got the answer when I visited the Dursleys, his muggle family. It turns out that their child is quite a bully. He even has a long police record. One of their child's favorite target was Harry. I used some truth serum on Petunia-"

"As in Lily's sister?" Severus knew that Dumbledore knew how Petunia felt about magic. The girl had made Lily's home life hell. Lily had tried to smooth things over with Petunia but gave up after their second year.

"Yes, I take it you know her?" Minerva seemed a bit surprised.

"Yes, she tormented Lily. She loathes magic." Severus remembered telling Lily she was a witch. Petunia wanted to be one but magic didn't work that way.

"So I discovered. I had warned Albus before he placed Harry there. Harry was beaten and starved if he did better than his cousin. Harry didn't have any friends in the muggle school. His cousin bullied anyone who tried to be Harry's friends. I believe Harry didn't want to outdo one of his friends. Ron was Harry's first friend. I believe he didn't want to alienate his first friend so that is also why he didn't show his work to his full potential. Hermione was his second. We know how she is regarding her marks."

Severus thought about Harry Potter's years. The boy didn't have a lot of close friends. Severus realized Harry's friends were just the Know-It-All, the Idiot, and the Idiot's sister. His memories showed all the times the three made sure to sit around Harry. He remembered how fast the Idiot also dumped Harry when things didn't go his way. It certainly would have reinforced Harry's beliefs. "Petunia didn't give you any ideas of where he might be?"

"No. I was told to keep him away from her and her family." Minerva was racked with guilt. "I should have followed my instincts. I should have objected harder. I had spent the day watching that family. I told Albus that they were the worse sort of muggles."

"Minerva, no matter what you would have said or tried, Albus would have gotten his own way." Just like Dumbledore got his way when he allowed Black to get away with almost getting me killed. Once Dumbledore set his mind to something his greater good attitude reared its head and he didn't care who got hurt. "He would have told you it was for the greater good." 

"Yes, he would have." Minerva sighed deeply. "I have been blind for so long concerning him. Why he wants the two of you to marry is beyond me. Lucius Malfoy didn't even put in a formal request for the marriage." 

"What?" Severus didn't know that. He had thought that Lucius had made the formal request. So what was the real reason he wanted them to be married? Did the Dark Lord know about this plot?

"Yes, all Albus got was a letter. I went to the Ministry to see what law Lucius was using. There wasn't a formal request filed or even waiting to be served." 

Severus was going to be visiting Lucius this coming weekend. Yes, he wanted to find out exactly what was going on. "I will speak to Lucius."

"Do let me know. I don't want Albus to be aware we have discussed this." Minerva didn't want another memory charm.

"I do agree. I will keep you informed."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry shook his head no. There was no way he was going to do it. He didn't even like the other one but at least it wasn't ugly. He was a tiger, not a fluffy house cat. "Meo, you have to wear a jersey. It's colder outside and I don't want you to get sick again." Severus held up a converted jersey he had kept hidden in his wardrobe. "I know it's not a good color but your jersey isn't dry from this morning and I don't think there is a litter box in the world big enough for you and not to mention I don't want to clean a litter box." 

Severus wasn't about to admit he forgot to set it out to dry. He had left it hanging on the rack by the door. He didn't put the jersey by the fire for it to dry. The jersey he used for his tiger was an old black cloak he had asked the elves to make into a jersey for Meo to wear. The house-elf needed three jerseys. Thankfully, Severus had a lot of black cloaks. He wasn't about to deal with a sick tiger, again.

Severus knew the house-elves had taken to caring for his tiger as if they had adopted him. Meo always had fresh food, fresh bedding, and plenty of toys to chew on. Severus really hadn't seen the elves working but he had a feeling it was that crazy house-elf's doing. Harry look again at the offending article of clothing in Severus' hands. He wasn't about to wear the bright yellow jersey Severus was holding. Today had been a long day. Severus had back to back classes and Dumbledore had pulled the man into a few different meetings before and after each meal. Harry had been cooped up inside except for a quick break between a few classes. All of the brief meetings had been about finding Harry Potter. Harry had slept through most of the meetings. He was starting to believe that Dumbledore like to hear himself speak.

"I know it's not the best color but it's dark out and I don't believe anyone will see it." Harry remained seated. "You will have to hold it all night." Severus arched a brow. "It will also be colder later." They usually had a set schedule for everything but Dumbledore had thrown off the schedule for today. 

Harry stood up and walked to the door. "Jersey." Harry remained at the door and didn't move as Severus used magic to put the ugly jersey on him. He was thankful it wasn't a Weasley jersey with a big M on it. "At least it's not a Weasley jersey with a big M on it. I believe Molly Weasley is going to craft one for you despite my objections." Severus had tried to get the woman to stop hounding him about his tiger. Severus wasn't sure why. At Harry's face, Severus ruffled the top of Harry's head. "I will even add a warming charm." Severus added a low-level warming charm to the jersey to keep his tiger warm but not high enough for him to sweat and getting the chills. "Let's go before Dumbledore tries and layways me again." Harry grumbled but agreed. He was going to make Dumbledore pay for his. He hoped no one saw him wearing this jersey.

___________________________________________________

Harry was curled under the staff table munching on Dumbledore's robes like he normally did. "Severus, I believe your tiger is eating my robes." 

Severus peeked under the table. "Yes, I do believe he is." He saw Minerva covering her own smile. He wasn't going to stop his tiger. He had actually encouraged it.

"Perhaps we might be able to provide him with something else to chew on." Dumbledore gathered his robe up. 

Harry laid his head down on his paws. "Bacon works." Minerva helpfully suggested. She had also been adding bacon taste and smell to the ends of Dumbledore's robes to help encourage the nibbling. 

"He gets enough bacon." Severus thought his tiger was gaining some weight due to all the food he had been getting. He wasn't fat, at least not yet, but he knew come spring he was going to make sure they exercised.

"Why I asked you here for was ideas for finding Harry. Hermione has been researching and we have tried all the potions and spells she discovered after I sorted out my books. I have been researching rituals but I have found nothing that would aid us. I am hoping that your families libraries might have some books that we could use." Dumbledore made sure to keep his robe gathered in his lap. He had several of his robes already ruined but he knew he couldn't get rid of the blasted beast as there was no legal reason to.

Harry waited until Dumbledore was busy before he started to drool onto the man's shoes. He made sure to keep his muzzle away from the man's socks as he didn't want Dumbledore to know what he was doing. He began to plan on leaving dead animals he found in the Forbidden Forest by the man's office. 

"Albus, if you and Miss Granger haven't found anything there isn't going to be anything in my personal library. All of the family books are copies of the same ones who have." Minerva wasn't helping Dumbledore find Harry. "Also, Miss Granger would have spoken to Irma. Irma would have suggested books to you that would have aided if there were any." Irma Pince lived and breathed books. 

"I have to agree with Minerva. I only have books I have are ones I have purchased. You have seen them in my living quarters." Severus had never told Dumbledore he had received the Prince family vaults and title. Actually, he never told anyone. He didn't want the Dark Lord discovering the information. Severus still had to meet with Lucius over the upcoming weekend. He knew there was something Dumbledore was hiding.

"There must be a way. We are missing something. We have to discover where Harry could be hiding." Dumbledore wasn't not going to allow all of his plans to be ruined. He still wasn't exactly sure how the boy managed to run away. Ron was in the same dorm. 

"Perhaps one of his houses? I'm sure there are a lot of the Potter properties he could be using." Minerva knew Harry really didn't know about his properties but Dumbledore would never admit to not telling Harry about his properties or vaults. She wasn't even sure if any of the properties were under Fidelius or not. 

"I'm sure he isn't there. However, I will have Remus double check." Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I have to find him, sooner the better." Lupin had already check a few and didn't find any evidence of anyone residing at the houses. He would have to have Lupin check all the list.

"I still don't want to marry the boy." Severus wasn't about to be forced into a marriage. "He is a Potter." 

"We can discuss any issue once we find Harry." Dumbledore was going to make sure he had control over Potter once he got the boy back. Neither Severus nor Minerva was surprised by Dumbledore's dismissal of what they had said over the last few months. They had their blinders removed. 

_____________________________________________________________

"You need to remain here." Severus pulled down the jar that held the floo powder. "I will be back later tonight." 

Harry stood by the fireplace. He wasn't sure where Severus was going but he didn't want him to go alone. He could see Severus was dressed in his good robes, not his usual teaching robes. He knew the man didn't have a date. He wasn't wearing his Death Eater robes either. 

"I will be fine. I'm not going to see the Dark Lord but I will be gone for a bit. I won't be in any danger. I set the door so that you can leave to out to the forest or go and visit Minerva. I'm sure she will spoil you while I'm gone." 

Harry laid down. He knew that he couldn't go everywhere with Severus but he did feel better knowing Severus wasn't going to meet with Dark Lord. He would go and get some snacks from Minerva after Severus left. Minerva also always had ideas on how to destroy Dumbledore's belongings. He liked a passive aggressive Minerva. 

_________________________________________________________

Severus brushed the soot off of his robes. He headed to Lucius' study. He wasn't surprised to find Lucius was already pouring him a drink. "Dumbledore keeping you busy?" Lucius was his best friend, even if the man was the Dark Lord's number one. Lucius finished pouring the drinks for them and returned to his seat. Severus was already in the high wingback chair by the fireplace. Lucius took the seat opposite Severus. 

"Very. He is insistent that I locate Potter." Severus wasn't happy with the situation at all. "Potter has been gone for over 4 months." Severus was actually impressed by how well the boy had remained missing. He hadn't been expecting the boy to escape Dumbledore's plans and plots for so long. He had spent the first few weeks expecting Potter to be discovered. He took a sip of his drink. He always enjoyed the alcohol that Lucius served.

"Draco wrote that he disappeared one night. Draco noticed that Granger and Weasley have been researching in the library. He believed that Dumbledore sent Potter for training but didn't tell Granger and Weasley." Lucius held up his hand to prevent Severus from speaking. "I know the boy isn't in training. I'm wondering why he ran."

Severus looked at Lucius. After listening to numerous lies by Dumbledore he wanted some of the truth. "Dumbledore is being fined until Potter is returned." Severus watched Lucius closely. He trusted Lucius with his life if it didn't involve the war. 

"Yes, he is. I wasn't aware of the issue until I received a large deposit made into my vault. I had filed an injunction for Dumbledore to produce Harry Potter after he was reported missing." Lucius had wondered why he was getting the money and investigated it. "I was the only one to file a report concerning his care. Did you know no one ever checked on Potter's life with the muggles? Narcissa should have gotten custody of Potter after Black was thrown into Azkaban. Madam Bones imposed the fine after the discovery that Narcissa was to be the guardian of Potter. Madam Bones has also started to investigate the muggles. She isn't sure if she can charge them but she wants to." 

Severus wondered what Dumbledore was playing at. He wasn't surprised by the news. Minerva had already shown him how Potter had lived. He realized Dumbledore put him at the muggles to keep him from Narcissa and Lucius as well as to control Potter. Dumbledore wanted his weapon. A weapon that Dumbledore had arranged who his friends were, who he lived with, the boys' family, every aspect of his life, and Severus believed Potter's death.

Severus knew Dumbledore presented the idea that Lucius was able to collect on the fine was because of Potter's running away to avoid marrying Severus. He wondered how much truth there was to the marriage request via a letter. The letter didn't sound like something Lucius would have done. Lucius would have gone the formal route. "Dumbledore received a letter the night Potter disappeared. It was about you wanting to marry Harry Potter." 

"Me? I already married. Narcissa would kill me if I tried to divorce her." Lucius knew he lost Slytherin mask. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear Severus' statement. Lucius didn't even want to think of the ways Narcissa would kill him if he had even suggested the very idea of divorcing her. Narcissa was a Black. He also loved the women.

"I had wondered. There wasn't a formal request presented or even filed. He wanted me to marry Potter the next day." Severus wondered if Dumbledore believed that Severus would have allowed Dumbledore to do whatever he wanted to with Potter despite their marriage. Dumbledore knew he didn't care for Potter. Granted he was aware that aspect of his feelings was changing. If they had married, Potter would have remained at Hogwarts which is where Dumbledore wanted his weapon. 

"I have been investigating Potter. The Dark Lord and I found some very startling news. We had been thinking of ways to get him away from Dumbledore. To give him some protection in the war as well as a choice regarding his role in the war. Potter being removed from the war makes things much easier. One of our options was a formal request for marriage but not from me." 

"I see. Who was present when you were discussing this? As it sounds like there is a spy in the Death Eaters." Normally, Severus wouldn't have outed a spy but this spy almost got him married. If the Dark Lord and Lucius were doing it to protect Potter the spy was worked for Dumbledore and his greater good. A good that didn't benefit anyone but Dumbledore. 

"I believed it to be just us but given Pettigrew's abilities I'm going to have us both review the memories and see if we can discover who was spying on us."

Severus thought for several minutes. "It might be Pettigrew. After all, why would Dumbledore just take Potter's word for it when Potter declared the Dark Lord had returned? Why else would Dumbledore automatically believe Black was innocent? I hadn't even had a chance to speak to him before he was offering assistance to Black. Pettigrew was living with the Weasleys for over ten years before he returned to the Dark Lord." Severus had no use for the little rat. The man would do whatever it was to save his skin, no matter who he caused to die.

"That is interesting. I will speak to our Lord about this matter. It does make a lot of sense including when we have arranged to have social services check on a muggle-born. They arrive to find Dumbledore waiting for them. Dumbledore always claiming it's a slight misunderstanding and that the parents love their child." 

Severus knew the Dark Lord loathed any child being hurt. It was the one thing that Severus had respected the Dark Lord for. "Has anyone been looking for Potter?"

"No. The Dark Lord figured that if Potter was able to hide from Dumbledore successfully he didn't want to give a reason for Dumbledore to get the Aurors involved. As it is right now, since Potter is of age, no one but the Order has been looking for him."

"Dumbledore would demand the Ministry assign Aurors to locate Potter if he believed the Death Eaters were trying to locate Potter." 

"Yes, he would. I have been able to prevent that issue by reminding Fudge the boy willingly left Hogwarts and is of age." Lucius poured himself another glass of scotch. "Draco wrote about your new familiar." He refilled Severus' glass.

"Meo. He is back at Hogwarts. I didn't want to bring him without an invite." Severus wasn't worried his tiger meeting Lucius or even the Dark Lord. They weren't going to kill his familiar. They may be killers but none of them killed animals and despite Dumbledore's claims, they didn't kill innocents. War was war. It always bothered him that Dumbledore called Order members innocent victims when they were died fighting. If an Order member killed someone it was just them defending themselves. 

"He sounds interesting. Draco mentioned he didn't seem to care for a certain Gryffindor." Lucius smiled at Severus. They could both relax as nothing about the war was going to be discussed and their friendship could fully emerge.

"No, he doesn't. He has been destroying Dumbledore's robes. He has put chewing holes in Dumbledore's robes, ruined a few pairs of his shoes, and I believe he has been leaving some dead animals in Dumbledore's stairwell. It's been an interesting smell."

Lucius laughed. Severus enjoyed talking about his new familiar. Soon it was time to return home. He exited the floo but didn't find Meo. He looked around and saw the door was ajar. He started to head to the Forbidden Forest when he was almost out of Hogwarts he saw Meo laying on his side with blood surrounding him. He quickly sent a Patronus to Poppy and one to Minerva. He ran a health scan and found magic residue on the variety of wounds. He began to pull out his potion pouch when Poppy joined him. "I found magical residue." 

"Let me run more scans before we start to heal him. They won't take long." Poppy already had her wand out and running the scan. Minerva joined them.

"He was with me about an hour ago." Minerva patted Harry's head. 

Harry opened his eyes, let out a low meow, and closed his eyes. "Severus, three blood replenishers. The wounds are deep but no internal damage. Just a lot of blood loss and some muscle tearing."

Severus pulled out the required potions and forced them down his tiger's throat. "Do you know what happened?" Minerva asked.

"From the scans I took, it appears that three people cast the cutting curse at him. I can't tell who did it but I do have their signatures to match for later. He will need a few days to recover. It means no running, no doing anything beyond sleeping, and try to keep him in your quarters to cut down on his walking."

Severus levitated his familiar back to his quarters. Poppy and Minerva followed behind and together the three of them made a comfortable bed that Meo could rest on while recovering. They also made sure that the blankets and other linens wouldn't stick to Meo's healing wounds. Once they were done Severus, Poppy, and Minerva sat down in the living area. "Any idea?" 

"No." Poppy looked at the results. 

"We will have to check with the Prefects and staff members to see if anyone saw anything or students being injured." Severus wasn't going to let go. 

"I agree." Minerva sighed. "Albus will try to blame your snakes but I don't think your snakes would have done this." 

"I agree. I don't think they would have either. They all seemed very protective." Poppy had been a bit surprised to see the famous Slytherin mask slip when the snakes petted Severus' familiar.

"Albus is going to be difficult about this." 

"I would like to do a full scan later to check on him fully. It will be a good base for me to use in the future." Poppy looked over her shoulder at the bedroom door. She looked at the results. She wondered if she would find a match in her records.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Kim Mestas' fault. You have been warned.

Severus waited until Poppy and Minerva were gone before he added extra wards to his living quarters. He made sure everything was cleaned up before heading to his bedroom. His anger was still simmering at the surface. Someone had hurt his familiar. No one was going to get away with hurting his familiar. He would make sure they would pay. 

Severus entered his room. He sighed, deeply. His familiar was lying on his side, sleeping. Severus retrieved some old blankets and a pillow from the wardrobe. He used some of the old blankets to make a small bed. He placed the pillow on the floor wrapping one of the remaining blankets around himself and sat down next to his tiger on the floor. He ran his hand over the face his tiger. He added a privacy ward. He would never admit to anyone he was going to do this. He put his wand away. He ran his hand through the fur around the ears of his tiger. He started to sing.

Soft kitty, warm kitty  
Little ball of fur  
Happy kitty, sleepy kitty  
Purr, purr, purr

Soft bunny, warm bunny  
Floppy ears up top  
Happy bunny, sleepy bunny  
Hop, hop, hop

Hard turtle, wet turtle  
Where did your head go?  
Happy turtle, sleepy turtle  
Slow, slow, slow.

Harry opened his eyes, looked at Severus. He licked Severus' hand, closed his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you, tonight. You're safe."

__________________________________________________________________

Severus woke up sleeping next to his familiar on the floor. He hadn't planned on sleeping on the floor. He was originally just going to pet him for a bit then go to bed. He wasn't cold, he wasn't even uncomfortable, he was a bit surprised at how easy he had fallen asleep. He removed the blanket off of him. He laid it over the still sleeping tiger. Harry had tried to get up when he realized he was alone but he was to sore. His whole body was sore. It had felt worse before. The bed was comfortable. He made the decision to remain where he was when he heard the door to the washroom opened and Severus entered the room. 

"You're awake. You need to stay here. I will have an elf bring you breakfast. You need to stay on your bed. None of the linen will stick to your wounds. I will check on you after my classes but before lunch." Severus wasn't sure how much his familiar actually understood but he knew he was smart. Most magical familiars were intelligent. Harry let out a low-level meow. He wanted to go with Severus but at the same time remain on the bed. He let out another small meow. He thought he remembered Severus singing to him. No, that had to be wrong. Severus Snape singing was something he didn't think would have happened. Severus knelt. He had already pulled out a pain potion and summoned a small bowl. "Here, drink this." Severus poured some pain potion into the bowl. Harry drank it and started to get sleepy. He looked at Severus. "It has a sleep potion in it." 

____________________________________________________

Severus saw Minerva talking to Dumbledore. Dumbledore kept glancing at the Slytherin table which allowed Severus to understand that Minerva was filling Dumbledore in on the events of last night. Dumbledore was already blaming his snakes. He was glad his familiar wasn't present as he felt Dumbledore's robes would have been wearing his familiar's displeasure at blaming his snakes. 

"Albus, we need to figure out who did it, not blame the Slytherins. I will be reviewing the prefects' reports and talking to the ghosts and portraits." Minerva knew it wasn't anyone in Slytherin. While she knew most of the students in Slytherin were pure-bloods and might turn into Death Eaters none of them had ever hurt an animal and certainly would not think of hurting Severus' familiar. Severus had the respect of his snakes. 

"Of course, Minerva, we must. No one should be allowed to hurt any animal. I'm sure no one would willingly hurt-" Dumbledore was looking closely at each of the Slytherin students. 

"Albus, there were three magical signatures and numerous cuts on Meo." Poppy glared at Dumbledore. "If Meo had been a smaller animal they would have killed Meo." 

"Oh, dear." Filius looked at Severus. "How is Meo?" 

"Sleeping. I gave him a pain potion mixed with a small sleep potion." Severus knew they wouldn't find out hurt his familiar today but he wasn't about to let abusers get away with hurting his tiger. "I will check on him when I have some time between my classes."

"I will visit before lunch to run a complete health scan." Poppy used her it's not up for debate tone.

______________________________________________________________

Severus knew the news had spread about his familiar being hurt. Many of his snakes weren't happy to hear the news and had taken it very personally. Sadly, none of them had any information as they knew Severus had wards on Slytherin house. Since it was after hours Severus would have would have discovered they were out after hours. "How is Meo, Uncle Severus?" Draco waited until everyone had left the classroom.

"Sleeping. No internal organ damage but Madam Pomfrey wants him to spend time recovering." Severus knew it was going to be hard to keep a very young tiger from becoming bored once the pain was gone. 

"Perhaps when you can't be around he can stay with us in Slytherin." 

"I believe they got him while he was heading out or returning from the Forbidden Forest." Severus was going to research how to make some type of protection collar for his familiar. He didn't want anyone else to hurt him. "Let me know if you hear any rumors." Severus started to put the essay assignments into a pile. 

"I will." 

Severus finished and started to exit his classroom with Draco following behind him. "I'm going to check on Meo. Please post this notice on my office." Severus was canceling his office hours. He knew Poppy would be stopping by in an hour or so. 

___________________________________________________________

Severus found his tiger still sleeping. He checked to make sure none of the wounds had reopened. He was going to have to make some potions that he would keep stored for his familiar. He would have to need to do some research to make sure nothing would react badly but he didn't think that would be an issue. 

Poppy finally arrived. "How has he been?" She looked around the main living area hiding her smile at the changes that Severus had made. She saw the large pet bed by the fireplace with blankets. She saw the water and food bowls that had paw prints on them. 

"Sleeping. He didn't wake up when I arrived." Severus wasn't worried. Sleep was a good sign. There weren't any moans of pains or shallow breathing. 

"Let me run my scans. I reviewed the magical signatures last night but nothing about them stood out. We will need to find the three who cast the spell in order for me to compare the magical signature." Poppy wish that Dumbledore had allowed her to at least keep a basic magical signature of students on file so that they could determine who did what. 

"I'm going to research some potions to see if I need to make adjustments concerning his size." Severus started to walk to his bedroom. He glanced at the private lab door where he had already cleared a spot in his private potion cabinet for potions for his furry familiar. He also ordered some chewy toys and things to save his furniture from being destroyed. So far nothing had been even scratched but a bored animal could only remain idle for so long.

"I know a zookeeper at the Moscow Zoo who has a sister that works in the Chinese one. They might have some books or information for you. They are magical and went to Salem Institute of Magic." Poppy had her medical bag with her. She set it on the floor as she pulled out her wand. She started to run her in-depth scans. 

"If they can provide me with some insights I would appreciate the information." Severus hadn't really found too much in Britain but tigers weren't native to Britain. Since his tiger was magical he wasn't surprised to find him the Forbidden Forest. The Forest held many magical animals that many weren't even aware existed. 

"I will write to her." Poppy waited for the scan to finish. She frowned. "Severus, he has a lot of old wounds that haven't been healed correctly. It is why he is sleeping. Magic must be trying to healing him." She held out the results.

Severus read down the list. It was a fairly long list but this was a wild animal. He handed the results back to Poppy. "I can adjust the healing potion to keep it at the lower end until you hear from your friend." 

"I believe I will floo call her when I return to my quarters." Poppy pulled out a few potions from her bag. "Give these to him. They are the ones you crafted." She handed Severus two muscle relaxers and a nerve restorer. 

"I will replenish your supplies once he is better." Severus knew he keep the Infirmary well stocked so he wasn't worried about her running out of supplies unless there was a massive emergency.

"Take care of him first. Have you heard anything concerning the attack?" 

"No, I was going to speak to Minerva after lunch. I wanted to check on Meo first." Severus looked down at the sleeping tiger. 

"Let me teach you the spell to empty the bladder and bowels. I don't want him moving too much for the next few days." 

Severus never had the need to use the bowel spell but he had used the bladder one for years. The Dark Lord didn't exactly give you breaks and no one was going to ask if they could be excused to use the loo. Severus practice the motions and how to say the spells. 

"I will check back tomorrow." 

"Thank you, Poppy. Allow me to escort you part of the way."

"You're welcome. I might join you in your meeting with Minerva." 

Severus didn't mind. The more staff he had supporting him the better chances they had of discovering who hurt his familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus was getting very annoyed. There was nothing to determine who hurt his familiar. While they had an idea of who did it there wasn't enough evidence for Dumbledore to do anything about it. It had been a week and he could see the guilt on two of the three faces. The detention reports had nothing but Granger and both Weasleys were prefects. They would have had permission to be out after curfew so no one would have reported the trio. Rumors wouldn't convince Dumbledore.

Severus knew his familiar was getting bored now that he was up and walking. While he had been leaving things to entertain his tiger there was only so much indoor time any beast could handle. Severus had been keeping him restricted to his quarters using the spells to prevent any accidents. He wanted to find out who hurt his familiar. Poppy had cleared the tiger two days ago but only for being allowed out of bed. After she had reviewed the medical spells that her friend sent her concerning animals. Severus had found the information interesting and had run the tests after Poppy had left. Minerva had even visited yesterday, with some bacon, and they had discussed the lack of finding who hurt his familiar.

Harry nudged Severus with his head. Severus looked down. Severus had been gathering the assignments to return to his students as well as his own notes for his lectures. Harry had been with all morning. "Yes, monster, you can follow me to the Great Hall." He knew today was going to reveal who hurt his tiger. 

Harry inwardly grinned as he rubbed his head against Severus. He wanted to get some revenge. He knew he couldn't hurt the three who hurt him but he was going to make it well-known who did it. He might not be able to accuse them verbally in a court of law but he was going to be very vocal about it. Dumbledore would do whatever he could to protect anyone he deemed "light" and not a Slytherin. Since Harry was considered a Slytherin, Dumbledore wouldn't care who hurt him.

Severus noticed his Slytherin students were following behind him in a line. They were presenting a united front. He knew his snakes were showing they supported him and his tiger. His tiger kept in step with Severus. The students headed straight for the Slytherin table as Severus walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table. This was going to be the proof he needed. Harry started growling as soon as he got near Granger and Weasley. Weaslette was sitting opposite the duo. Harry sat down, glaring at them as he growled. Granger glanced at Weasley giving him a guilty look. "Do you have something to admit, Granger?" Severus had his arms folded across his chest. He knew it had to be the three of them and he was willing to bet it was Weasley who started it. Granger most likely tried to stop it but fired a spell off to stop an angry tiger. Severus knew, however, that his tiger didn't even try to attack.

Granger looked, again, at Weasley. Weasley didn't even turn and face Severus or Harry. He was looking directly at his sister. Weaslette's eyes were big. Her face reflected the panic she was feeling. Harry let out a long growl making it loud so that everyone could hear him. Minerva arrived at the table. "I believe the three of you need to follow me, now." 

________________________________________________________

Harry growled at Granger and the two Weasleys as they sat down opposite Dumbledore's desk. Severus was standing by the bookcase while Minerva summoned a chair and sat down to the right of Weaslette. "I must say I wasn't expecting company so early in the morning." Dumbledore looked at the big blue tiger growling at his three lions. He knew what it meant. He wasn't sure how this happened but it wasn't good news.

"I believe we have three people who need to admit their misdeeds." Minerva wasn't happy to realize it was three of her students who hurt an innocent animal.

Granger swallowed. "We didn't mean to hurt Meo." 

Severus humphed as Minerva glared at her three lions. They knew they were being lied to. "Perhaps you should explain." Dumbledore gave her an indulging smile. "I'm sure once you do everything will be fine." Dumbledore was running his hands down his beard. 

Harry growled. He wanted to bite the three lions. He knew they saw him and did it on purpose. Weasley yelling about him being Severus' familiar was enough of a reason to attack him. 

"Well, see, we were patrolling and we heard a noise. When we turned the corner we only saw something big. Ron fired a spell, thinking it was something dangerous. We heard a growl and didn't realize it was Meo. We started firing spells off thinking it was something dangerous." Granger looked at Snape. "We didn't mean to hurt him." Granger even had some tears in her eyes. Harry wanted to give the girl an award. He knew she was a good actress but he didn't think she wasn't that good. 

"Why didn't you get him help when you realized what you did?" Minerva didn't look at Dumbledore or Severus. She felt that she was being lied to. There was no corner that the three of them could have been not seen who they were aiming at. It was down in an open area of the main hallway. They also found Meo laying in the middle of the entrance. 

"We wanted to and was heading to Madam Pomfrey when Madam Pomfrey passed us on the way. She didn't see us as she was to rushing toward the stairs." Granger was twisting her hands together. The two Weasleys weren't looking up, keeping their heads down and hidden. 

Severus knew that was another lie as did Minerva. He had a feeling that Dumbledore coached them on what to say, how to act, and he was willing to bet that Dumbledore told the other two remained quiet. Poppy would have seen the trio. Poppy would have told Minerva and Severus that she saw them when it was discovered that Meo had been hurt. 

"Why didn't you come forward? Did you think you wouldn't be discovered?" 

Severus was impressed that Minerva was asking the questions he would have been asking. Ones that Dumbledore wouldn't ask of his lions or actually anyone. If a Slytherin did something they were dealt with harshly, if it was Gryffindor, they got a talking to. 

"Well, after we learned what happened we were afraid. We didn't mean for him to be hurt." Granger had more tears in her eyes.

"They didn't mean to hurt Meo." Dumbledore put his best grandfather smile on. "I'm sure a few detentions will be enough." 

Severus and Minerva were a bit shocked. They had almost killed Meo. "Headmaster, they almost killed him. If I hadn't found him in time he would have died." 

Harry started hacking and building up a nice furball to drop on Granger's shoes. He was about to cough it up when Dumbledore, using magic, had a bowl under his face and caught the furball. The bowl disappeared. "I'm sure they understand what they did was wrong. Mr. Filch can have them every Saturday for the next month." 

"A month? They will also be doing an essay on using spells without checking to see what they are firing at." Minerva wasn't happy with what she was hearing. She couldn't prove they were lying but also knew Dumbledore wouldn't do anything about the trio. 

"Yes, an essay will be a very helpful thing." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He looked at the grandfather clock. "We really should head to breakfast."

Harry growled but followed Severus out of the room. He was going to make sure the three of them discovered how much he could chew on their clothing.

___________________________________________________

Severus opened his quarter's main door to find Minerva and Poppy standing there. "Come in." It has been a long day. The whole school was aware of who hurt his tiger and no one was happy with the Gryffindor Trio. 

"Where is Meo?" Poppy looked around the living area. She loved how Severus had turned his quarters into a place that Meo would enjoy and feel comfortable in. 

"Sleeping on my bed if I had to wager a guess." Severus knew the two of them wouldn't reveal his softer side. He normally wouldn't have allowed anyone to see this side of him. However, he found himself changing during the last few weeks of having Meo. "I was correcting assignments." He had been very verbal in his displeasure of reading the assignments and knew that Meo had left the room to sleep in peace. The elves would change the linens before it was time for him to go to bed. 

"We were discussing Harry earlier." Minerva started talking after Severus had served some tea. While she would have never have thought to go against Dumbledore she was finding herself becoming very disillusioned with the goals of Dumbledore and what he was willing to do in order to achieve them.

"What have you learned now?" Severus knew the three of them were the only ones who actually cared about Potter. He wasn't sure when he had started to care. Yes, he had made a Vow to protect Harry Potter but he always linked Potter with his father. He wasn't sure when he started to separate the two of them. 

"We were discussing how Harry has to trust whoever he is hiding with. Harry knows he can't go to anyone in the Order for fear of Dumbledore discovering him, even us. He knows the Death Eaters will turn him over to You-Know-Who." Minerva had been thinking a lot about who Harry could trust. "We know Sirius doesn't know where he is. Sirius and Remus would turn him over to Albus immediately or tell Albus where Harry was hiding. So would anyone but the Weasley twins in the Order."

Severus had to agree with Minerva's assessment. The two Mutts would inform Dumbledore and tell Dumbledore to give Potter time and that they would watch Harry. However, Dumbledore would use subtle pressure to get the two Mutts to cave and give him the location of Potter if they two of them lasted that long. The Mutt wouldn't be able to keep it a secret either. He would have told everyone in the Order that Potter was at least safe. The Mutt would be beaming with pride that Potter trusted him. He knew that the Mutt viewed Harry as James. He had caught the Mutt calling Potter by his father's name more than once.

"Do you think the twins might know where he is?" Poppy knew the twins were good friends with Harry. She had been reviewing Harry Potter's medical records for any clues. "He doesn't have complete magical or muggle medical history. So, I can't link him to any spells casting or even use a locating spell."

"No, Albus has had them check out by their mother and few other Order members believing they were hiding Harry. However, the twins don't know anything and are actually very worried about him." Minerva knew Harry and the twins were good friends. The twins would hide Harry. "I know Molly has even visited the shop to try and surprise them to see if she could catch Harry there." 

"We know his muggle relatives are out. Does he have any muggle friends or even people who might help him?" Severus knew Petunia hadn't treated her nephew kindly. 

"Based on what I found out from them, their son made sure Harry had no friends. When he was home during the summer holidays they kept him locked in that room." Minerva had sent the Dursleys a few prank items from the twin's store. She wasn't going to admit that to anyone. They were also more harmless aspects of the twins' pranks. Ones that would make food taste funny.

"We don't have a lot of options." Severus thought for a few minutes. "Do you think he might be hiding at one of the Potter estates? He might have gone to Gringotts." 

"I believe Albus has been looking into all the Potter homes. The goblins won't give him any information since Harry was declared an adult due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then his trial for underage magic. Albus wasn't happy to learn that information and believes it has enabled Harry to hide from him." Minerva knew Dumbledore had to realize that Harry was declared an adult and had kept that information hidden from everyone, including Harry.

"He might try to get the Ministry involved if he doesn't find him soon." Poppy sighed deeply. 

"Since he is an adult I'm don't believe they will be able to get involved." Severus was going to speak to Lucius about the Ministry and making sure he was kept up to date on what the Ministry was doing regarding Potter.

"I am not going to look for him." Minerva declared. 

Severus and Poppy agreed. They began to discuss the annoying trio, switching to the different classes, and students. 

Harry walked into the living area. He went to the door and sat down. "Only if you wear your jersey." Severus warned. Harry gave him a sad face. "No, I don't want you to get sick again."

"He still doesn't like the jersey." Poppy could see the black jersey hanging by the door.

"No, but it's still too cold out for him not to wear one." Severus rose from his seat. He wasn't about to let his familiar go outside without him now. "Let me clean up and we can go out."

Minerva and Poppy helped Severus clean up and walked with him to the front doors of Hogwarts. It was snowing when they opened the doors. Severus remained inside as his familiar took off in a run into the night. "You know he is going to be covered in snow when he returns?" 

"Yes, he always is. He seems to enjoy rolling in the snow." Severus had a drying spell ready for when his tiger returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry waited until Granger and the two Weasleys were putting away the sponges, mops, and buckets when he ran into the room and started shaking all the snow, dirt, and mud he could find all over the room. He started jumping around leaving muddy paw prints all over the floor. When he was outside he had rolled in everything he could find. He was going to need a bath but it was a simple thing to do.

"I'm going to kill it." Weasley growled. His face was as red as his hair.

"Ron!" Granger hit Weasley on the arm. Granger glared at Weasley until he lowered his eyes.

"We are going to have to redo this room again. You know Filch won't let us go until this room is cleaned." Weaslette threw her mop across the room. "This isn't fair."

Harry finished doing his little dance around the room, gave himself one last shake and was about to leave when Severus arrived. Harry pranced over to Severus and sat down, meowing at him. Harry looked around the room he just messed up. He was really proud of his work. "Indeed." Severus looked around the room. His familiar knew how to make a room a mess.

"Your monster ruined all our work." Weasley screamed. "Look at what it did. We were finished before it arrived."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for yelling at a Professor." Severus glanced around the room again. "I do believe it's time for Meo to have a bath." Severus turned and left the room. Harry was purring as he walked next to Severus. "Don't get caught." Harry looked up at him, meowed. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Granger and Weasley were glaring at Severus as he stood over their potion. "A lovely, delightful, overwhelming perfection of how not to make a Nerve Healing Potion. I don't believe I have ever seen anyone fail it so badly. I do believe you have outdone any potion that Longbottom as ever created." 

"Sir, I'm not really sure what happened. We followed the directions exactly." Granger, using her stirrer, poked the potion. 

Severus didn't reply as he looked at the smoking, oozing, greyish potion. He honestly had never seen anyone make a Nerve Healing Potion look like this. "Bottle up your potion, clean your stations. If your potion looks like Granger and Weasley's don't bother turning in your feeble attempt at making the simplest of potions. Granger, Weasley, detention tonight. The cauldrons will be eagerly awaiting your attention."

Severus ignored Weasley's mutter as he walked to his desk. "Read chapter 13 by your next class. I want an outline of the chapter as well as an essay explaining the difference between Mountain Dew and Mountain Mist and the effects it has on the Clear Mind Potion." Severus eyed the vials being placed on his desk, automatically grading them as he looked at them. 

Once the students left the room. Severus sat down at his desk. He looked over at the dozing tiger. He got up and went to the destroyed cauldron that Granger and Weasley used. He picked up one of the nearby stirrers. He poked the potion and when he looked up, his tiger was awake and staring at him. He didn't want to find out what happened.

_________________________________________________________________

Harry laid under the Great Table. He was staring at his former friends. Harry had finished his dinner and was waiting to walk by the Gryffindor and growl at the three of them. The students in the school still weren't happy with the trio. Gryffindor was especially displeased with the trio as the house was now drawing a lot of attention from the staff. Students were asking for Granger and Weasley to be removed as prefects.

The staff wanted to make sure the trio didn't hurt him, again. Surprisingly, Mr. Filch was one of the biggest supporters of Harry. Mrs. Norris seemed to reside outside of Gryffindor common room with Mr. Filch not far behind the little cat. Mrs. Norris always followed the pair and would alert Mr. Filch when they broke the rules. 

********************Flashback*************************

Harry sat down as Mrs. Norris kept hissing at him. Harry had been walking back toward the dungeons after he had been outside. Mrs. Norris' back was arched up, her fur was standing on ends, her tail was twitching left and right in anger. Harry just watching the cat as she kept trying to get a reaction out of him. 

*Knock it off, Edna. He could eat you for a snack.* Minerva strolled around the corner. She sat down next to Mrs. Norris. 

*He's not one of us.* Mrs. Norris' fur settled down as she relaxed. *He's a stranger.*

*He belongs to Severus.* Minerva loved the changes she had seen in Severus because of his tiger. Severus needed someone to care about, someone who wouldn't hurt him. 

*Ah, finally.* Mrs. Norris walked closer to Harry, eyeing him up and down. *He matches the old snake. I should have known. No one else would have something like this as a familiar.*

Harry growled lowly. *Edna, be nice. He's been great for Severus.* Minerva raised a paw and smacked Mrs. Norris as she growled back at Harry.

Harry lowered his head and licked Mrs. Norris across her face. Mrs. Norris made some gagging sounds as Minerva laughed. 

*He better not lick me again but he can stay.* Mrs. Norris trotted away. 

*She is tough on the outside but good-hearted.* Minerva informed Harry. 

Harry didn't agree or disagree. *I don't eat kitties for snacks.*

*Come, let me show you some places where most of the cats go. Hogwarts had special rooms for familiars.*

Harry followed Minerva up to the fifth floor. Harry followed her down a few halls, past many classrooms. Minerva stood in front of a huge potted tree. *Hogwarts made the entrance bigger for you. This is a fake wall for us but to everyone else it is solid." Minerva disappeared through the wall.

Harry touched it with his paw. He was a bit surprised when his paw disappeared. He walked through the wall. He had seen this greenhouse when he was flying and had wondered what it was. There were trees and plants covering the four walls. In the center was a small fire pit, with a fire going. There were cat beds scattered around the room but the firepit was surrounded by the beds. 

Minerva started to introduce him to everyone. Harry was a bit overwhelmed by the number of cats. He hadn't been aware that Hogwarts had that many. Some were familiars but others called themselves Hogwarts' Cats. They were responsible for keeping the rodent population down. Harry was actually impressed by the fact that no one really knew the exact number of cats in Hogwarts, not even the cats. Harry settled down near the fire pit as the cats told them the tales of Hogwarts' Cats.

******************End Flashback**************

Harry felt Severus' foot nudge him to signal that he was leaving. Harry crawled out from under the table. He growled as they passed his former friends. Granger held out some chicken from her dinner. Harry growled at her, louder. 

"Granger, leave my familiar alone. You have done enough damage to him." Severus kept walking. He heard a few Gryffindors groaning. The trio had been very vocal about Severus' familiar.

_____________________________________________

Severus and Minerva weren't surprised to be summoned to Dumbledore's office. They had been at a meeting earlier in the morning and Dumbledore hadn't mentioned Harry Potter, Granger, or the two Weasleys. "Meo?"

"I figured it would be best if he stayed in my quarters." Severus didn't want to listen to Dumbledore lecture him on Meo eating Dumbledore's robes and drooling on his socks. He wasn't going to stop it but he didn't want to listen to Dumbledore at the same time. 

"Yes, it would be best." Minerva had actually been enjoying Meo's little revenge. A tiger could have done so much more. 

They entered Dumbledore's office to find Granger sitting there. Granger was wiping her eyes. "Ah, Severus, Minerva, please come in. Lemon drop?"

"No." Severus moved to his usual spot as Minerva was politely declining the lemon drop offer. 

"Hermione has come to me with her concern about Meo. Your familiar has been expressing his displeasure at being hurt." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, his voice was filled with concern. 

Minerva looked at Granger. "You hurt him. What do you expect? Animals remember who hurt them." She wasn't going to defend her three guilty lions. She thought the three of them got off very lightly. Actually, she was finding it was getting harder and harder to defend a lot of the Weasleys and Granger's actions. She was really seeing how much they got away with over the years because Dumbledore excused their actions. 

"Granger, you should be thankful he didn't do what any other predator would have done. In case you didn't realize he would have killed the three of you." Severus knew Dumbledore wasn't happy with his three pets being out of favor. They weren't really ever in favor. Most only put up with them due to Potter. He mentally rolled his eyes as he processed that. Potter never offended anyone. Yes, he acknowledged that Draco and Potter got into fights but it was mostly Draco and Weasley with Potter being dragged into it. Draco's ego didn't like someone that could have more power in politics and magic.

"Meo showed great restraint and has continued to. Many animals would have bitten you at least." Minerva knew all the cats in Hogwarts weren't happy with the girl. Even her own cat was trying to find a new place to stay. "You are only being growled at. You should be thanking Merlin you are even still breathing." 

"Now, Minerva, we can't have Meo growling at the students. We must do something about it." Dumbledore ran his hand down his beard. "Perhaps he should remain in your quarters, Severus, during meals and classes."

"He only growls at the three of them. He shouldn't be punished for something they did." Severus wasn't about to let Dumbledore do to his familiar what he did to him with Black. "I'm not going to restrict his movement because they can't handle the consequences of their own actions."

"I have to agree." Minerva was finding it harder and harder not to snap at Dumbledore. Learning the truth about Harry had really opened her eyes and she was shocked at how blind she had been. "I'm sure we can find other eating arrangements for them. I hear the house-elves welcome students in the kitchen." Minerva knew Granger wasn't very popular with the house-elves. It had taken her promising that they weren't being freed when they took all the knitted items that Granger kept giving to them.

"That isn't fair. He is always growling at us." Granger looked at Dumbledore. "Every meal, he growls at us."

"He doesn't growl at you in my class. He only growls at you when you get close to him." Severus knew that his familiar could have growled at Granger and the two Weasleys during class but stayed away from them, even during their detentions. Severus had remembered explaining to his familiar how the three would run to Dumbledore if they could find a reason to blame something on Meo.

"I recommend you keep away from him. This is his home." Minerva glared at Granger. When the girl wilted under her glare she faced Dumbledore. "Meo isn't going to pay for their misdeeds."

"Minerva, they are students here and should be allowed to eat without being growled at by Severus' familiar."

"They should be grateful they haven't been brought up on charges for attacking a familiar. Do you remember that is a crime? Especially when they kept attacking when Meo didn't even go after them." Minerva faced Granger. "I will put it in terms you will understand. How would your cat, Crookshanks, react if someone attacked him? Would you expect him to remain in your room? Would you expect him to be fine and dandy with the people who attacked him?"

Granger started bawling. "I didn't mean to hurt him. Honestly, I didn't." 

Severus looked around to see if the Actors' Guild was giving out awards. "Cease your babbling. What you didn't mean and what happened are two different things. Deal with it." 

"Severus that was unnecessary. Hermione is distressed about the whole situation." Dumbledore knew he wasn't going to win this one so he changed tactics. "Hermione, dry your eyes. Perhaps it would be best if you, Ron, and Ginny could have your meals in your common room until Meo can get over his anger."

Granger wiped her eyes, blew her nose. "Yes, Sir. I'll tell them."

"Excellent. Why don't you return to your common room? I'm sure everything will work out." Dumbledore waited until Granger was gone before he got to his true order of business. "Have you learned or heard anything new regarding our missing Harry?" 

"No. Everything has remained the same. The Dark Lord isn't interested in locating him. The muggles have no new information and don't care about him." Severus arched a brow. "Have his friends?" 

"Sadly, no. The owls won't even leave here." Dumbledore was running out of sources. "Remus hasn't had any luck in searching the Potter properties. I have him researching some location spells. I will call an Order meeting for tomorrow night and we can discuss options." 

"Perhaps we need to search outside of the country." Minerva suggested.

"It might be an option." Dumbledore looked at Severus. "Is there any potions that will work over that distance?" 

"I will have to research and I might be able to make some adjustments for one to work." Severus liked to research and revamp potions. It would also give him a reason so not go to some meals while going out to the Forbidden Forest and other locations to locate ingredients. 

"Excellent. I will call a meeting for tomorrow night after dinner." Dumbledore smiled at them.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the school year past fast. Harry made sure to torment his former friends by continuing to growl at them any time they got near him. He also enjoyed creating messes for them to reclean the rooms they had cleaned. The Order was meeting almost every other night which was driving Severus crazy. Dumbledore had everyone out looking for Potter now. Arthur Weasley got fined a few times for almost exposing their world to the muggles with questions like what does a rubber duck do. 

If Dumbledore wasn't looking for Harry Potter he wanted Severus to research different potions or rituals to see if they could use. Most of the rituals required blood. Severus read the books but at his own pace. He wasn't going to help Dumbledore find Harry Potter. Harry actually enjoyed the nights that Severus stayed in and researched. He usually napped by the fireplace while Severus would read. It was quiet and relaxing. Once the weather started to warm up Severus would brush Harry outside instead of by the fireplace. They also did more trips into the Forbidden Forest. Harry would go off and play while Severus gathered his potion ingredients. 

The end of the school year was almost here and the staff and students were in full tizzy trying to get everything done. The students had their end of year exams, studying, and packing for the summer holiday. The staff had to their own duties, end of year exams, getting the students organized and calmed down while they were dealing with Dumbledore. 

Harry had also watched how Severus returned from meetings with the Dark Lord. Severus never said he was meeting with the Dark Lord but Severus always seemed conflicted about going and when he returned seemed deep in thought. Harry wasn't sure what exactly was happening but Severus always seemed so pensive for a few days.

The students were leaving the next day when Severus returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord. He sat down in his favorite chair. Harry got up and greeted him like always. Severus was absently rubbing Harry's head. "I'm a bit confused." Harry tilted his head. He let out a low wobble. "The Dark Lord isn't looking for Harry Potter. He seems back to his original goals. I haven't been cursed in months." 

That confused Harry. He wondered what was going on. How was the Dark Lord not crazy? What happened? Dumbledore the crazy one while the Dark Lord seemed to be getting saner.

"Lucius wants me to bring you over this coming weekend. He has heard about you from Draco and a bit from me. When we were discussing you the Dark Lord overheard and wants an introduction." Harry huffed a bit. He wasn't sure about meeting the Dark Lord. While it was interesting to hear the man wasn't looking for him, it didn't mean he wanted to be near the man.

"I'm going to have to make sure we get you a protection collar." Severus wasn't about to let anyone hurt his familiar. "It will also have a port-key built in." Harry was thinking about how he could take his wand for just in case. Severus kept petting him as Harry began to realize he hadn't had any visions or even a headache from the Dark Lord. He leaned into Severus who started scratching behind his ears. 

____________________________________

"You need to wear it." Severus had special ordered the collar. It was one that was recommended by the veterinarians that helped heal Meo. Severus had added the protective charms to the collars. Harry started scratching at the collar around his neck. He didn't like the feel of the collar. It felt tight. He let out a little grumble. He wasn't used to anything being tight. His own clothes were always too big. Like a tiger, he didn't even like the cloak that Severus made him wear when it was cold or rainy. "I'm aware. I will remove it once we return." Severus had already washed, dried, and brushed his furry familiar. He stepped back checking to make sure he didn't miss anything. "We are going to use two different port-keys." Dumbledore believed Severus was going to search for ingredients in the Forest of Dean. Severus had Dumbledore create one for him to use to send them to the Forest of Dean. Severus would use his own port-key to take them to the gates of Malfoy Manor. 

Harry wasn't a fan of Lucius Malfoy. He could put up with Draco now that he had seen him in Slytherin common room not acting like Draco. Draco actually wasn't that bad when he wasn't around Weasley. A Weasley and Malfoy do not mix well. Most of the other Slytherins he liked. They were better friends then Weasley was. He also found the united front was something he wished Gryffindor had. He could have used that type of support during his second, fourth year, and fifth year when Gryffindor basically abandoned him. 

Lucius Malfoy was the one he was worried about. He remembered the confrontations he had with the man during his second year. He wasn't sure how much was an image versus the real man. He was learning a lot about the different masks that Slytherins wore. In Slytherin, he got to see how they relaxed and were just like everyone else. 

Harry remembered when he had his own masks. He relied on them living with the Dursleys. The hat wanted him in Slytherin House for a reason. He had always wondered why he lost his masks. He acknowledged that Dumbledore set him up for being friends with Hagrid and the Weasley family. The yearly events were for testing him. Harry stopping his train of thought as the reached the end of Hogwarts' wards. Severus used a port-key to transport them to the Forest of Dean. The port-key made him feel a bit sick but he didn't fall or wobble. "Please don't growl or bite them. Please don't chew on their robes. Remember this is the Dark Lord." 

Harry gave him an affronted look. He only did those things to those who deserved it. Dumbledore really deserved it. Severus looked at him. "Be on your best behavior." Harry gave him a tiger version of a smile, teeth showing and all. He even made sure his eyes were wide opened as he sat up straight.

"Don't do that. They might think you are going to bite them. To me, it makes you look like a deranged tiger." Severus sighed deeply. "Just be you." Harry resisted the urge to laugh. He saw Severus pull out the second port-key and off they were to Malfoy Manor. 

_______________________________________

Harry still hated port-keys but at least now he could land without tripping or falling. He didn't like the feeling of taking two port-keys. Severus led the way to the Manor. Harry could feel Severus anxiety rise as they got closer. He knew the man wouldn't let it show but as a tiger, he could sense it. That had been one advantage that he really liked, the ability to sense emotions at times. 

They weren't even on the steps when the door opened and Draco was standing there. "Father said you were bringing Meo." Draco walked to Harry as he was talking and started to pet him. "I got him a present. Father said he would make sure you got it."

"Hello to you too, Draco." Severus ignored the look from his familiar that said: "see I know how to behave".

"Hi, Uncle Severus. I was heading out but wanted to see you before I left. Meo too." 

"Off to visit your friends?" Severus watched Draco Malfoy kneel on the ground and ruffle his tiger's fur. Something he would have never expected from a Malfoy but after the less than polite greeting he wasn't surprised. 

"Yes, I going to spend a few days with Theo and Blaise in Italy." Draco stood up, cleaned himself off. "I better go, I'm going to be late for the port-key if I don't." Draco looked over his shoulder. "He isn't like he was originally before he disappeared." 

Severus arched a brow, understanding what Draco was telling him. "Have a pleasant trip." Severus headed into the house. He knew where he was going and headed straight to Lucius' study. He wasn't surprised that he saw no one as he walked. Severus found Lucius' office door opened which was unusual. He knocked on the door, entered the room after he heard "come in, Severus and Meo."

Severus found a normal human looking Dark Lord, with a nose, and Lucius sitting down having tea. Lucius nodded his greeting. "Tea?" 

"Please." Severus bowed before he sat down. He didn't want to get cursed for lack of respect. He was a bit confused by Lucius and him being allowed to sit with the Dark Lord. They normally remained standing unless indicated otherwise.

No one spoke as Lucius prepared Severus' tea. Harry sat between Severus and the Dark Lord. Harry was watching all three men with interest. Something had changed and he could feel in the air. Harry felt safe instead of on edge like he expected. He could feel Severus' nervousness but he didn't feel nervous. He didn't feel any nervousness from Lucius or the Dark Lord. For the next hour, a pleasant conversation was all that was spoken. They switched to talking about the current events in the Ministry, Dumbledore, the search for Harry Potter. Harry decided to take a nap. 

Harry felt a nudge. "Harry, wake up." 

Harry sat up, looking around. "Relax, however, we don't have much time. Severus is doing an errand for me with Lucius. Fiddlesticks."

Memories came flooding into Harry's mind. Memories of meeting the Dark Lord in Harry's mindscape while Harry was at the Dursleys. The Dark Lord had taught him how to be an Animagi, Metamorphmagi, Legilimency, and Occlumency. The Dark Lord teaching him things that Dumbledore hadn't been willing to teach him. When the Dark Lord learned that Harry wasn't interested in joining the war and never given the option not to join, he was the one who created the plan for Harry to hide under Dumbledore's nose. 

"You don't need to change. It would be better if you didn't. I have collected all of my remaining Horcruxes. As you can see I did the ritual. Lucius mentioned that Dumbledore has been trying to get Weasley and Granger jobs at Hogwarts. He is trying to prevent it." 

Harry tilted his head a bit. He let out a low meow. He was still trying to process all the memories of their time working on magic, fixing the Dark Lord, and protecting him. He was watching the lessons in his mind, the conversations, the tutoring, and the games Dumbledore had played. "I got your some of your NEWT grades for the classes not given at Hogwarts. I will have the goblins release them under your name right before Hogwarts starts again."

Harry remembered the Dark Lord preparing and tutoring him on all the OWLs and NEWTs he would need that Hogwarts didn't offer. He had taken those NEWTs before he returned to Hogwarts last year but under his legal name Harrison James Peverall. He returned to Hogwarts because Dumbledore had expected him to finish his year at Hogwarts. They didn't know what Dumbledore had planned but they knew he would try something. They stopped talking as they heard Lucius and Severus returning. Harry spent the rest of their visiting time reviewing all the memories he had returned. 

___________________________________________________

Harry was laying down in front of the fireplace thinking about what he learned at Malfoy Manor. His memories of every summer since his fourth year when the Dark Lord started talking to him. The Dark Lord had originally sent nightmares but Harry's real life was worse than what the Dark Lord sent. The lack of results caused the Dark Lord to wonder what was going on. One night before his 15th birthday, the Dark Lord pulled Harry into his mindscape and they chatted for two days. 

Severus was equally quiet thinking of what the changes in Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. It was like they were switching roles. Dumbledore with that marriage ploy, the crazy search for Harry Potter, his obsession with keeping the two youngest Weasleys and Granger linked to Harry Potter. Dumbledore was having everyone in the Order focused on finding Harry Potter instead of preventing a war, gathering information, or even recruiting people for Dumbledore's side. 

The Dark Lord was a puzzle. The man wasn't looking for Harry Potter, was slowly working his way into the Ministry, wasn't curse-happy, and was recruiting. The man even looked human. He certainly wasn't the same crazed person he was back in the first war or when he first returned. "I'm going to end up in the Janus Thackary Unit and it will be their fault." Harry nodded his agreement. A crazy Dumbledore versus a sane Dark Lord. Yes, they were going to drive them crazy.

________________________________________________

Harry was eating Dumbledore's robe when he heard Dumbledore ask if anyone else had new information. Dumbledore hadn't been watching his robes for the last few meetings. The Order meetings were down to once a week at the most. They were mainly dinner meetings with Molly cooking and everyone trying to avoid the woman. 

They had already discussed the ideas for locating Harry. Everyone gave their reports. The Aurors in the Order really had no new information. Mad-Eye hadn't had any success in finding new methods and suggested they restarting their searches in the muggle world. Arthur was eager to volunteer. Dumbledore assigned teams and asked Lupin to create a schedule for teams to search the muggles areas. Black was assigned the task of creating a list of areas to search and keeping track of their searches. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I have something to add. I received a copy of Harry's NEWTs results. He received outstanding on all of the subjects not offered at Hogwarts." Minerva dropped that bomb. Harry stopped chewing on Dumbledore's robes. He left his mouth opened so he could drool. 

"He did?" Granger gasped. "How? He wasn't even at Hogwarts to take them."

Harry rolled his eyes as he knew Severus was doing. "Yes, Granger, everyone must take them at Hogwarts. That is why we have all those home-school children showing up at the end of the year." 

"So he is done with Hogwarts?" Weasley sounded surprised. "What does that mean for our jobs at Hogwarts? Perhaps we can now do Auror training together, instead."

"What jobs?" Minerva and Severus asked. They had thought they were getting rid of the two of them, finally. Harry still growled at them. He even growled at them when the entered the kitchen. The twins had taken great pleasure in explaining why. Harry wiggled his way back toward Severus.

"I believe Hermione and Ron will make excellent assistant professors. They would be there for Harry's final year." Dumbledore clasped his hands together on the kitchen table. "Lucius is still looking for Harry to get married to him."

"I'm still trying to figure out. Lucius is still married to Narcissa. Why is he looking for Harry?" Minerva questioned. 

"I believe he is acting on behalf of Voldemort. When it comes time for the ceremony that Voldemort will be the one who will marry Harry. He will claim control over Harry that way." 

"So he will be attending Hogwarts?" Weaslette looked ecstatic at the idea. "So we can be in the same classes."

Harry was now looking at the different Order members around the table. "He doesn't need to attend Hogwarts since he has his several NEWTs. He might even take the rest of them later." Minerva indicated the parchment on the table. "Also, we don't have the budget for two assistant professors. It's also not fair to Meo."

Severus was going to send a message to Lucius. He was going to make sure the two of them weren't working at Hogwarts. 

"It will work out." 

Minerva and Severus knew what that meant and they were going to make sure if the two of them were at Hogwarts it wouldn't be because they were being paid. The rest of the meeting was about finding Harry, again. Harry slept through it.

____________________________________________

Lucius was able to prevent Granger and Weasley from being hired but he had no control over who Dumbledore allowed into Hogwarts. Granger and Weasley were still dating they were sharing quarters up by Dumbledore's office. Granger was going to a muggle university while Weasley was working at the twins' shop until he could get into the Auror Training Program. Harry wasn't hopeful that Weasley would. The boy's grades weren't good enough. Harry still growled whenever he saw his former friends. The older years eagerly informed the first years why Meo didn't like the trio. Ginny Weasley had tried to tell everyone that she was Harry's girlfriend. It didn't work. 

_____________________________________________________

After another night of speaking to Minerva and Poppy about Harry and his past Severus arrived back in his quarters to find his familiar sleeping in front of the fireplace. He stared at him for a long time, thinking about the past eleven months. Severus began to review his memories. Memories about the past seven years. He began to compare the Harry he believed Potter to be versus the Harry he was learning about. He began to think about the possible places that Harry could have possibly use as hiding spots. 

Severus started to compare Harry to Meo. The tiger was too intelligent. Something he didn't believe Potter was but his NEWTs showed otherwise. He was also a Slytherin based on hiding from Dumbledore and his masks he wore while at Hogwarts. He glared, his familiar was Potter. He threw the closest thing at Potter. 

Harry felt a pillow hit him and woke up. He looked at Severus. The man was furious. He had seen that look on Severus' face before. Usually when Severus was giving him detentions. He knew he hadn't done anything. He kept his bad behavior to growling at his former friends and chewing on Dumbledore's robes.

"Get out, Potter! I never want to see you again." When Harry opened his mouth Severus held up his hand. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Get out and be grateful I'm not telling Dumbledore you have been here. The only reason I'm not is that I don't want to be married to you." Severus got up. "GET OUT!" 

Harry left. He didn't want to be married to Severus either. He liked Severus but knew Severus hated him as he just showed him. He headed for the Forbidden Forest. Since it was now November he knew he needed to find someplace to spend the night. He knew some of the caves might be safe and keep him warm. He knew he couldn't go to any of his family homes as Dumbledore had alarms set on them. If he appeared at Malfoy Manor, the Order members or Aurors watching the place would inform Dumbledore. 

Harry was tired of fighting. He had to fight the centaurs, he had to evade the werewolves during the full moon, and the spiders weren't willing to share their food with him. He kept close to the cave he found. While it wasn't warm it did keep him from freezing and offered protection from the weather. He had wanted to go to Gringotts but each time he went to Diagon Alley he saw Order members. He couldn't enter as Meo since he was known to them. He couldn't walk down the road as himself. He also knew many had spells that would allow them to see through glamours.

________________________________________________________

Severus heard a loud knock on his door. For the past month, he had been avoiding everyone. He did his job but spent most of his time in his quarters. He had informed that Meo left the same way he arrived. He was just gone one day. "Hagrid?" Severus was a bit surprised to see the big man at his door. 

"Come, come, yeh gotta. Yeh need yeh're potions." 

Hagrid was his usual distressed self when an animal got hurt. Severus didn't question Hagrid. Hagrid had emergencies with his animals before and had called on Severus to aid him in emergencies. Severus retrieved his potion pouch that he had created for Hagrid's animals. 

"I don' know wha got 'im but he be needin' yer."

"Lead the way, Hagrid." 

They didn't talk as they walked toward the Forbidden Forest. Severus froze when he was a blue animal bleeding on the ground. "'s the spiders. Didn' like 'im bein' in the forest. They got 'im af'er he been sick an' hurt by o'hers."

Severus felt guilt slam into him. He began to cast the spells he learned from the veterinarian. "He's got pneumonia, some bruises, broken ribs, and poison." Severus laid out his pouches and started spelling what he could into Harry. He healed him as much as he could. "I need to get him back to my quarters. He isn't out of danger."

"Wha' yeh' need me to do?" 

"I don't think a stretcher will be able to hold him. Perhaps a sled?" 

"The team ca' be read' in a blink." Hagrid headed off to get the sled. 

Severus ran his hand over Harry's head. His heart ached. This was his fault. For the past month, he had been wondering where Harry had disappeared to. He hadn't realized that he remained in the forest. He hadn't told Minerva or Poppy that he knew his familiar had been Harry. He was brought out of his thoughts as Hagrid returned.

__________________________________________________

Harry woke up but didn't open his eyes as he listened to see if anything was around. He was warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes to see Severus sleeping in his favorite chair. He was laying on a pallet of blankets. He lifted his head and looked around. No Dumbledore. He started to get up. He wanted to get out before Dumbledore returned. 

"Go back to sleep." Harry turned his gaze toward Severus. "He doesn't know your Harry Potter. I just told them Hagrid found you hurt. We will talk after your better." Harry lowered his head and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus didn't speak that much to Harry as he recovered. Harry mostly slept. He was slowly recovering. Severus kept to his normal schedule. Harry knew they were going to have "the talk" and he wasn't looking forward to it. It was a conversation Harry wasn't looking forward to having. He knew it was going to be difficult. Severus barely spoke to him and when he did it was always curt and short. Severus wouldn't even remain in the same room as him after he had given Harry his medicine. Severus was back to being the Severus that Harry knew. Harry barely moved off of the pallet now. He went out to do his duty but that was it. 

Harry was watching Severus follow his normal morning routine. Harry had already gone outside to take care of his call of nature. Severus was drinking his cup of coffee. "You can come with me today. We will speak after everyone is in bed tonight." Hagrid had let it out that Meo was back. Severus had been delaying having Harry return to their normal routine. However, he couldn't delay it any longer. 

______________________________________________

Harry spent the day sleeping during classes while Severus taught. Minerva and several members of the staff were excited to see Meo back. Minerva gave him extra bacon and some milk. Harry did chew on Dumbledore's robes as the man slacked off on keeping his robes out of Meo's mouth since he had been gone for almost two months. A month in the cave and a month recovering.

Severus wasn't as chatty as he had been when he believed that Meo was just a tiger. Harry knew he hurt Severus but he knew Severus was the best protection he could get without leaving the country. Severus always protected him over the years. No matter how much he had thought Severus hated him. However, Severus always showed up in time to save him. Severus put up some wards. "Transform." Harry shook his head no. "It's safe." Harry again shook his head no. Severus felt his anger rising. He slammed his shields down on his anger. "You can't transform?"

Harry wobbled his head a bit. It wasn't that he couldn't transform. He just didn't trust Dumbledore to see his name on the Marauder's map. He knew Sirius gave a copy to Ron Weasley. "So it's not that you can't but you know someone besides us might realize you are here."

Harry nodded his head up and down. He wasn't about to take any chances especially since Weasley and Granger were here and he knew that Ron loved to use the map to spy on people in Hogwarts. Ron felt it was it was his duty to make sure no one was doing anything he didn't approve of. Granger wasn't any better.

Severus thought for a few minutes. He didn't want to take Harry to his house. Dumbledore would wonder why he traveled there. He would have used gathering potions ingredients but he had already told Dumbledore he didn't need any. He wondered if Lucius' would be safe. He could tell Dumbledore that Lucius wanted some healing potions. "We will head to Malfoy Manor. I will inform Dumbledore that Lucius needed healing potions if he asks." 

Harry nodded his agreement. He hoped the Dark Lord would be there to help explain part of the problem or maybe the memories. He didn't fully understand it all. He did remember their meetings and all learned from the Dark Lord. Harry walked with Severus to the port-key spot outside of Hogwart's ward. Severus had already sent a Patronus to Lucius to warn him of their arrival.

_______________________________________________

Harry landed with Severus. He didn't change until Lucius guided them to a sitting room. Severus sat down and Harry transformed. Harry was a bit taller but otherwise looked exactly the same. Harry sat down opposite Severus. They were each sitting in matching black Italian leather chairs that faced each other with a low table between them. It was Lucius' office but Lucius must have rearranged the furniture for this meeting. Lucius' office had off-white walls, deep blue drapes, and his furniture was Black Walnut. The Italian leather settee facing the fireplace with the two chairs facing each other. On the floor was an off-white circular rug. "Tea?"

"Please, Lucius. Thank you for allowing us the use of your office." Severus was grateful the Dark Lord hadn't been waiting for them. The feeling died as the Dark Lord entered the office.

"Harry, Severus, I wasn't expecting a visit." The Dark Lord sat down on the settee. He looked at them. He had been having weird dreams and this explained them. 

Severus had risen as soon as his Lord had entered the room. "My Lord, I wasn't expecting you to be present." 

"I'm aware. I am here because I felt a rush of panic from Harry earlier. When Lucius mentioned that you were arriving, I figured something had happened. Especially since I have read the reports of Harry missing for almost 2 months."

"It wasn't what you might think. May we please just discuss this without your aid for a bit. I might need you to explain everything else. Severus needs to be able to hear this without fear of you going curse-happy on him." 

Severus hadn't taken his seat but he was ready to defend Harry if the Dark Lord pulled out his wand. The man was to calm. Harry looked relaxed. He was a bit confused but didn't let down his guard. 

"I understand. When you need me just send a Patronus or a house elf." The Dark Lord rose. At the door, he turned back and looked at Severus. "Severus, Harry never knew the whole truth. In some ways, he still doesn't."

Harry and Severus wore a confused look as Lucius bid them good night and left with the Dark Lord. He had a lot to discuss with his wife. Severus and Harry didn't speak for several minutes. Each thinking. "I'm not sure where to start. I couldn't transform at Hogwarts because Weasley and Granger have a map. Sirius gave it to them. It shows everyone with their true name. It's how we figured out about Peter Pettigrew that he was still alive. I might have been able to use parselmagic that would have sealed my name so it wouldn't have shown up on the map. I just don't have my wand and didn't want to transform and see the name appear and disappear. I have a charm on me that prevents anyone from forcing a reveal or my name but it only works when I am in my tiger form. I have a copy of my own map. It was the one that the Weasley twins gave me. I discovered it was my father's copy. Weasley likes to use the map to spy on people. See what they are doing. He claims he is watching the Slytherins. I know Dumbledore is aware of both of the maps."

Harry fidgetted as Severus processed what he said. He knew the man was angry and he had every right to be angry. "I get why you are angry. I understand why. I would be feeling used but I honestly wasn't going to follow you back to Hogwarts. However, I felt that it would make sense. You have always protected me. You have always been there. I knew that you would protect me again even if from Dumbledore." 

"The numerous times we left Hogwarts? I also want to see this map." Severus wasn't going to discuss his emotions. He had buried himself in his work. 

"Everything I own is in my vault. I never told you when we left Hogwarts because I figured you would turn me over to Dumbledore. I had my memories blocked until the day we came here and saw the Dark Lord. He removed the block. I didn't think I had anyone I could rely on. I only knew that you would protect me." Harry had known the Dark Lord knew all of his secrets as he knew the Dark Lord's. Entering someone's mind wasn't something he would recommend but it certainly opened his eyes and changed his life. "I had originally planned on leaving England. I was heading to Hogwarts that day to say goodbye to it. Hogwarts was my only home."

"How did you learn to be an animagus?" Severus wondered if Dumbledore had prompted the boy to learn. It was something that would have connected Harry to the Marauders.

"The Dark Lord taught me. He started sending me visions as I'm sure you remember. He tried to send me nightmares during my summer holiday two years ago. He was puzzled why I wasn't bothered by them. He entered my mind while I was unconscious. He saw and heard my uncle. He spent the night healing me. It went from there."

"You heard me discussing you with Minerva and Poppy." 

"What? When? What do they know?" Harry was suddenly very nervous. He started nibbling on his lip. "They will tell Dumbledore." Harry jumped up and started pacing. "They will turn me over to him." Harry ignored Severus telling him to sit down. "Think Potter, where can you go? Paris? Rome? Gringotts will be able to get me a port-key. I will need to make it there before Dumbledore." 

Harry heard his name called but was thinking about how to escape. He felt his panic rising. Dumbledore would get him. He would be feed potions and whatever else Dumbledore might do to make him follow Dumbledore again. He couldn't go back to being that lapdog version Harry Potter. Oh, sweet Merlin, worse, Ginny Weasley would latch onto him. Harry started to think of all the times that girl sat on his lap, tried to kiss him, tell him they would be a perfect couple. 

The Dark Lord burst into the room. "I can feel his panic."

Severus stunned Harry. Harry fell to the floor. "He started to panic about Dumbledore discovering him." Severus forced a calming draught down Harry's throat.

The Dark Lord removed the spell as Severus helped Harry up. "Dumbledore had a lot of binds on Harry. He also had a few potions. It took me a while to break the binds. I was able to send him a purging potion." 

"He can't find me. He just wants my seats. He wants me to marry Ginny, having a baby, and then kill me." Harry passed out. The Dark Lord sighed as he picked Harry up and put him on the settee. 

Severus glanced at the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure if he was angry any longer. He was hurt. He wondered why Harry didn't tell him sooner after hearing Minerva and Poppy speaking to him. His mind flashed back to the discussions and he didn't see Meo in the room. 

"Sadly, it's true. I broke numerous memory charms on Harry. He really doesn't have anyone he felt he could trust. I was frankly surprised when he showed up here with you. Severus, I know you are angry and feel like he betrayed you but he honestly didn't." 

The Dark Lord's voice returned Severus to the situation at hand. "Perhaps you can explain what happened once you entered his mind?"

"I will." The Dark Lord looked at his watch. "It's late. He is going to be out. The Spring Dew in the potion makes him very sleepy. His panic, anxiety and hyperventilating didn't help." He put a blanket over Harry. "Do you have to return to Hogwarts?"

"No, I don't have duty tomorrow. I can claim Lucius and I had a bit too much to drink." Severus moved to where Harry was sleeping. "I need to think before Harry and I discuss our situation." 

"Do not be too harsh with him. He honestly believed he had no one. He only knew that you always protected him. He had originally planned on leaving the country. Do think about what you learned versus what you didn't before. He isn't his father." 

Severus gave his consent to the idea. He did have a lot of think about and memories to review. He had been so angry that Harry never told him who he was after hearing him talking to Minerva and Poppy. He now realized how wrong that illusion was. He needed to revamp his own opinion and feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Lord put Harry down on the bed. The Dark Lord had carried Harry up to the guest room in the Malfoy Manor. The room was next to the Dark Lord's suite and was a duplicate of his own, except this was done in tones of blue versus green. Severus had followed him and they moved to the sitting room. Tea appeared as the Dark Lord sat down. He pointed to the opposite chair. Severus sat down. "I'm not exactly sure what you know versus what Dumbledore has led you to believe. Many of what you and the rest of the world know about Harry Potter is false. Harry Potter versus Harry is two different people."

Severus flashed back to what he had discussed with Minerva and Poppy. He wasn't sure what exactly the Dark Lord planned on telling him but he was learning that Harry Potter was more like him than James Potter. "Most of what I have learned is facts that Minerva, Poppy, and I discovered after Harry's disappearance." Facts they had some evidence on but the rest was stuff that they pieced together and learned from others, like the Dursleys.

"Severus, I don't want to betray Harry's confidence. Most of the information I learned was from being in his mind, same with him. While we didn't make a promise not to share information, I don't want to damage Harry's fragile trust in me." The Dark Lord thought for several minutes before speaking. Harry didn't trust many people. Actually, Harry didn't trust anyone but him and perhaps Severus. He hoped Severus didn't ruin the trust that Harry had developed with Severus. "Harry's life was harsher than ours. Dumbledore placed a lot of binds, used a lot of memory charms on him to keep him being a Gryffindor. The Hat wanted Harry to be in Slytherin. A lot of Harry's true personality has been buried for so long I don't believe that Harry knows what is his real personality versus what was created by Dumbledore and the Dursleys. I think him being Meo let him explore the real Harry."

Severus' face showed his surprise. He knew he shouldn't be surprised as a lot of abused children developed masks to cover up their emotions and protect themselves. Severus wasn't surprised in a way. Dumbledore had no problem ignoring abuse. He did agree with one thing, the Harry he saw in Meo was a very different Harry than the one he has experienced during the previous years.

"When I entered Harry's mind I discovered how bad things were. As I stated, earlier, I was able to break the binds. I had to send him a purging potion. After that, I started to teach Harry what Dumbledore had hidden from him. Harry never knew about his parents except what Dumbledore wanted him to know. Hagrid, the Weasley, and Dumbledore were the ones to tell him about his parents. Hagrid was who took him to Diagon Alley." 

The Dark Lord knew that they praised the Potters while never explaining it was war and there are at least two factions in a war. The Potters were members of a faction that he was fighting. The Order could raid the dark sides houses and it was justified and if someone died, oh well, tough luck for the darker side. However, if anyone from Dumbledore's side died or got raided, they were held up as heroes for the good cause. The Potters were used as shining examples of what great parents would do for their children. The Dark Lord knew that most parents would have done the same thing as the Potters did.

Severus closed his eyes. Minerva had mentioned that Hagrid was Harry's first contact but Severus didn't think anything beyond that because he believed that Harry had been trained. If Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley, it would make sense why Harry never knew the basic information that all muggle-borns would have gotten. Hagrid wouldn't have known to ask for the books. Hagrid would have praised James Potter, praised Dumbledore. In Hagrid's mind, James Potter was the ultimate hero and Dumbledore was the current Merlin. 

Minerva also mentioned that Petunia's son was a bully. Severus knew what Petunia was like and wasn't surprised she had raised a bully for a son. He remembered how she treated Lily and knew Petunia wouldn't have an issue with treating her nephew worse then she treated her own sister. Petunia had her parents to prevent her from going to the extreme, Harry didn't have anyone. 

"Granger and Weasley have a bit of being bullies in them especially when it came to Harry. Dumbledore had to have used potions to get Harry to be friends with her and Weasley. Weasley is very against anything Slytherin while Granger likes to hit." Severus never cared for the youngest two Weasleys and Granger. He certainly couldn't stand Molly Weasley. He would bet his potion equipment that Molly Weasley was one of the people to feed Harry potions. It would also explain why he was missing potions at times. Potions that went missing during the summer. He also knew Molly was skilled at brewing potions at home. Molly wasn't a Potion Mistress and knew Dumbledore had to be the one who stole from him. 

"Yes, we did find those types of potions in his system. Harry actually doesn't care for the three of them at all. It's one of the reasons there were numerous memory charms on him. The memories I saw showed Harry resisting going on those yearly adventures but Granger using compulsion charms on him as Weasley would bully Harry. Harry actually went to Minerva and others for help." The Dark Lord had seen all the events and was surprised the Harry lived. The Basilisk bite alone should have killed Harry. Dumbledore had been testing Harry. 

Severus was doubting all the information he knew about Harry. He knew more about Meo than he did about Harry Potter, James' son, the Savior. He saw the panic Harry had at the idea of even getting near Dumbledore. No one could fake that type of panic.

"Harry knows Dumbledore wants him married to Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore wants all three of us dead. One of the memory charms we broke showed Harry sitting outside of the kitchen at a Black house, listening. Dumbledore has plans for all three of us to die and he retains control of the magical world and Ginny Weasley using the Potter name and her child that would be born nine months after their marriage, as a way of making sure they retain control. That was when Harry decided to run. Harry was making plans when Dumbledore did the marriage ploy with you." The Dark Lord had wanted to go and kill the little tart but Harry had talked him out of it. Harry knew that Dumbledore would use it as a way to gather more against the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord agreed Dumbledore would.

Severus remembered the meeting the Dark Lord was talking about. He had arrived when the meeting was breaking up and Dumbledore had wondered what he had heard. Dumbledore didn't ask directly but had hinted around to as how long Severus had been at the house. Severus felt more and more of his anger going away. Yes, he was angry that Harry didn't tell him but he was starting to comprehend why. If it was him, he certainly wouldn't have known who to trust. 

"Do not be harsh with Harry. There is more he isn't aware of. He still isn't aware of his own political power. He isn't aware of how much he can sway our world. I haven't wanted to influence him as Dumbledore has tried." The Dark Lord sighed deeply. "He knows he will be a lord one day but he really has no idea what that truly means. He needs to have Gringotts do an Inheritance test. I believe that Dumbledore used the marriage contract idea to get Harry married to Ginny. I believe his idea was to make Harry stress out a few days and present Ginny as the solution." He was also testing Pettigrew. Lucius and Severus' idea of receiving a warning letter about this bogus marriage idea was too convenient in its timing. The Dark Lord had been trying to work on a way to get custody of Harry using legal measure. Granted, only Lucius and Severus knew the Dark Lord didn't want to kill Harry.

"I had wondered if that was the idea. I wasn't sure why he was using Lucius. He is married but Dumbledore had explained to Harry that you would be at the altar at the time of the bonding. Lucius and I didn't understand how it came about. Minerva is the one who informed me that there wasn't any formal notice submitted at the Ministry." 

"Counting on Harry doing anything to get away from being bonded to either Lucius or me." The Dark Lord had seen the memories of Harry's trip to Gringotts and researched the loophole that Ironclaw used. He had encouraged Harry to keep his magical name hidden.

Severus looked at the doorway that led to the bedroom. "I need to speak to Harry. I understand what you are telling me. I find I don't feel so betrayed." Severus also felt he owed Harry an apology. He shouldn't have thrown him out as he did. Harry and Severus had tempers and he usually could control his with the exception being Harry. "I still need time tonight to review all my memories before speaking to Harry. I will arrange for an elf to deliver a message to Dumbledore in the morning."

The Dark Lord rose. "I need to finish some work. I'm sure your usual bedroom is ready." 

Severus watched the Dark Lord leave the room via the bedroom. Severus stopped as he passed the bed. Harry was deeply asleep. He walked closer to the bed. He saw the face free of stress, free of worry, free of all the pressure Dumbledore had put on them. Severus pulled the quilt at the bottom of the bed up and over Harry. He knew as Meo the boy liked his blankets. He brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes. He needed a haircut. He withdrew his hand feeling like an idiot. 

Harry's eyes opened. "Severus?" 

"Yes, go back to sleep." Severus realized how much Harry's eyes weren't like his mother's. While they were green, they were emerald versus Lily's soft Kelly green.

"Never meant to hurt you." Harry turned over and went back to sleep. 

"I know, Harry. I know." Severus left the room. He had a lot to process.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus stayed up most of the night thinking. He had a lot of memories to review. He had to sort fact from fiction and sort through what he thought were facts. Much of what he had believed had been thrown out the window. He certainly could understand Harry's point of view and lack of trust. If he was in Harry's shoes he didn't think he would have trusted anyone. He was already a bit of a bitter person and if he lived Harry's life, he would have been one mean, bitter, person. 

Severus didn't trust many people but he at least had his mother growing up. He had Lucius as a real friend. Granted, Lucius was also a Death Eater and at times he had hidden things from Lucius. Severus still trusted Lucius. Harry had no one. He couldn't trust those he thought were his friends. He couldn't trust the person he thought of as his mentor and Harry couldn't trust the two people who were his father's best friends.

Severus felt a bit honored that Harry had trusted him enough to protect Harry from Dumbledore and the Order. Severus wasn't thrilled at being deceived but he would have done the same thing. Hiding under the nose of the person looking for you was also a very Slytherin skill. Severus accepted that Harry understood why Severus had been angry and that was another thing that surprised Severus. He had believed Harry was too selfish to even think of another's feelings. He didn't like being wrong but he could admit that he was very wrong about Harry Potter, not the savior, not the pawn, not the son of James, but Harry Potter. 

Severus noticed the time and decided to get a few hours of sleep. He wanted to be there when Harry woke up. They really did need to talk and they didn't have much time before he would have to return to Hogwarts. As Severus started to close his eyes and the Sandman was almost ready to claim him fully, Severus' last thought was that the didn't want to lose Harry's trust.  
______________________________________________________________

Severus ran a scan over Harry. It was still early and Harry was still sleeping. The scan came up clean for anything modern being wrong. However, there were still older issues that Severus might have to tweak some potions to fix. He put his wand away as Harry opened his eyes. 

"Verdict?" Harry sat up. Harry covered his mouth as he yawned. He was still a bit tired from the potion he had been given. The Dark Lord had sent Harry potions over the years to help keep him healthy. Especially when he was at his relatives' house. 

"I believe I can fix the past issues. It might take a few tweaks of some potions but it can be done." Severus summoned a chair and sat down. He had already put up privacy wards. Severus raised an eyebrow at the blankets not being pulled up. Harry pulled them. "I don't need you getting sick." Severus knew Harry's immune systems needed to be strengthened. It was clear on his scans. 

Harry smiled. He lost the smile as he looked down. His guilt filling him. "I apologize for not telling you. I should have but I was afraid. You are part of the Order and didn't want to be forced into marrying Weaslette. I am still unsure of why he thought we should be married. He wants the three of us dead, you, me, and the Dark Lord. I think he was going to kill you, so I would get whatever you have. Force me to marry Weaslette."

"I believe that was his plan. I know Lucius didn't send the letter to him. So I do believe Dumbledore was using it as a ploy to get us to be married." Severus was going to giving Dumbledore some doctored lemon drops. "Since they can't find you, we don't have to worry about that aspect."

"Ironclaw told me that I just needed to stay hidden until I was 21. After that, Dumbledore can't force me to marry anyone." Harry didn't look up as he continued. His fingers were playing with the blankets. "I didn't remember anything about the Dark Lord until we came here. After that, I spent the time sorting through everything. I know I can't trust my former friends, the two mutts, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore has been paying them from my vaults. He even gave Granger books out of my vaults." Harry looked up. "I thought I could at least trust Sirius and Remus. However, I know they would turn me over to Dumbledore no matter what evidence I would show them. When I realized they were being paid, I understood fully that to them Dumbledore is first, my father, then me, if they remember I'm not James." 

Severus watched Harry slid down under the blankets as Harry pulled the blankets up closer to his head. Severus recognized that Harry was feeling guilty. "You don't need to feel guilty for not trusting them. They are the ones who are in the wrong."

Harry didn't respond for a few seconds. "I know that in my head but it's like this conflict that just doesn't want to go away. I know what they did but I feel like I'm betraying my parents by not trusting them. I know that is Dumbledore's work. He used my parents a lot to get his own way and love."

"Dumbledore's favorite weapon is guilt. He uses it very well and explains it away by saying it's for the greater good. He fails to mention it is for his greater good, not yours or mine. He has had many decades to master the art. Your parents would be happy that you are alive, that you are not following people who want to hurt you, and they would never want you to follow someone who wants you dead." Severus had many experiences with Dumbledore using guilt and his love for Lily. Even if the love for Lily was the love for a sister. Severus made the Vow out of guilt combined with his love for Lily.

Harry inhaled deeply. "I honestly didn't want to remain at Hogwarts. I didn't lie to you about wanting to say goodbye to Hogwarts. However, after following you that week, I gave in to the pull of staying with you. I kept resisting but my sneezing gave me away. I decided to follow the pull. It was the same pull that always seemed to know you were there to protect me."

Severus thought for a few minutes. "Describe this pull." He wondered if the Vow was at work. He had felt the pull a few times when Harry was at Hogwarts. 

Harry thought for several minutes. "It was like my magic was telling me to go to you. It felt like something was telling me that you would protect me. I felt it when you stepped between us and Remus when he turned into a werewolf. There was like this ping of my magic that surged forth."

Severus understood a lot more now. "Harry, when you were a baby I made a Vow. It was a Vow of Protection. I believe that is what you were feeling. Who do you trust? Honestly." 

When Harry didn't answer right away, Severus watched him as Harry was thinking about the question. Severus waited. He was actually impressed that Harry didn't answer right away. "The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has helped me a lot and hasn't expected anything in return. He has taught me a lot, cleared my mind of the damage Dumbledore was doing, and even helped me pass some of my NEWTs and OWLs." Harry's voice was defensive. He looked up at Severus and in a lower voice added. "You." 

Severus could see the lack of confidence in Harry's body and from his tone of voice. He wasn't expecting the defensive tone when Harry mentioned the Dark Lord. Severus almost gasped as he understood the relationship between the two. They were protective of each other as if they were brothers. The Dark Lord viewed Harry as his younger brother and the feeling was returned. Severus looked at Harry and saw that Harry was expecting Severus to reject him. "Harry, I trust you too. I spent the night thinking about what I thought was the truth versus the actual facts. You did the right thing. I still want to see this map. I believe we might be able to use it against Dumbledore and his minions."

Harry sat up. "You do? Trust me, I mean?" Harry's voice was filled with hope. "Even though I lied to you by omission?" 

"Yes. I understand why. I'm not angry and I believe Meo should return to Hogwarts." 

Harry hesitated a bit. "I want to work with the Dark Lord and Lucius to get rid of Dumbledore and his pets." 

Severus smiled; a real smile. "I believe that can be arranged." 

"What about Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey?" Harry's voice was filled with fear, again. Professor McGonagall never believed him and always supported Dumbledore.

"They don't need to know unless you decide you want them to know." It was now Severus' turn to reveal what he knew. "Minerva and Poppy know about your background and have been assisting me in keeping Dumbledore from finding you. They have been working on protecting you, Harry, not the savior or the icon of the light." Severus proceeded to tell Harry everything that Minerva and Poppy discovered. 

Harry listened to the very end. He appeared deep in thought. "I don't want them to know yet. I have spoken to Professor McGonagall in her cat form. She and Edna, that is Mrs. Norris, run the cat area of Hogwarts." 

"That is fine. If and when you decide to inform them, I will assist." Severus looked at the bedside table clock. "We don't have much time. You need to shower and we need to leave. I want to be back at Hogwarts before lunch."

Harry got out of bed. "Severus, I'm still sorry." 

"I know and you are forgiven." Severus stood up. "I will go and inform the Dark Lord and Lucius we have settled our issues and we will leave when you are dressed. I expect we will be in Lucius' office. A house-elf will show you the way." Harry was almost to the washroom door. "Harry, I shouldn't have thrown you out as I did. I apologize."

"I forgave you a long time ago. I recognized why and I would have done the same thing." Harry gave a small smile as he disappeared into the washroom. 

___________________________________________________

The Dark Lord and Lucius were working in Lucius' office when Severus entered the room. The door had been opened. Severus bowed when he saw the Dark Lord. "Please cease doing that Severus. It's not necessary when we are in private." 

"Yes, my Lord." Severus sat down on the chair by the fireplace. "Harry and I will be leaving when he is finished getting ready."

The Dark Lord looked up from his work. "If you or Harry need anything, let me or Lucius know."

"I have some books for Harry but I know he can't use them at Hogwarts unless he is down in the Chamber of Secrets." Lucius pointed to the stack of books on the corner of his desk. "I will put them in an expandable pouch." 

"Have Harry take you down there. There is a dead Basilisk that needs to be harvested and Harry has his stash of books down there." The Dark Lord handed Lucius the pouch. "The goblins can sell the Basilisk parts but keep some for your own experiments." The money was going to be put into Harry's vault but Harry didn't know that. 

"Thank you, my Lord." 

No one spoke until Harry appeared in the room. "Tom, Severus wants to see the map but I don't want to open it at Hogwarts. Do you mind if I take him down to the Chamber?" 

"I already informed Severus about the Basilisk he will need to harvest." The Dark Lord assessed Harry. "He most likely will enjoy experimenting with some parts of it. The goblins agreed to sell whatever Severus doesn't want." 

"I can work on translating some of the potion books down there for him." Harry suggested. He looked at Severus. 

"I would love that." Severus recognized that Harry was making sure Severus wasn't upset with him. Severus was going to have to work on improving Harry's confidence. He noticed the Dark Lord and Lucius also saw recognized the need to improve Harry's confidence. "We do need to leave. Some rules as Meo. Keep growling at the Annoying Trio, eat Dumbledore's robes, and keep drooling on his shoes. We will work on what you can do the two mutts." 

The Dark Lord and Lucius starting laughing as Harry smirked. "Hairballs? The dead animals?" 

"Oh, I did forget about them. Keep doing it. Keep acting like Meo." Harry transformed into Meo. Severus crafted a port-key. "My Lord, Lucius." 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Severus were walking back to Hogwarts. Severus could see the two Weasleys outside. He wondered where Granger was. He glanced down at Meo. "We need to look at that map." Harry wobbled a bit in agreement. He was going to discuss some ideas with Severus about using the map in Severus' quarters. He wondered if a parseltongue protection spell would allow Severus to see it but not anyone else. 

'Yes.' The Dark Lord's voice filled Harry's head. 'Use it like a Fidelius Charm.' 

'Why are in you my head?' Harry didn't break stride.

'Checking on you. Are you fine with everything?' The Dark Lord didn't peek into Harry's mind. He was sitting in their little room that Harry had set up. 

'Yes, I was a bit surprised that Severus forgave me.' Harry was walking next to Severus. He had thought he had blown any chance he had of even being friends with Severus. 

'Knowing the truth makes a difference. If I need to speak to you or Severus, I will use this method of communications.'

'I will let him know. We are almost to Hogwarts.'

'Stay safe and if you need to escape, come here.' 

'I will. I will tell Severus too.' Harry felt the Dark Lord's approval as he disappeared from his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus resisted rolling his eyes at Dumbledore as Dumbledore was giving him a lecture about not returning last night. He could see that Meo was chewing on something. He tilted his head to get a better look. He wanted to start laughing as he realized that his tiger was chewing the rug under the desk. 

"Severus, we might have needed you last night. You know how important finding Harry is." 

"I'm aware." Severus went back to studying what he could see on Dumbledore's desk. Most of the letters he would have to review later tonight as he reviewed his memories. He made a mental note to look up a few books that he saw on Dumbledore's desk and the small table to the side. He would send a letter to the Dark Lord and Lucius if he discovered anything interesting.

"There is going to be an Order meeting tomorrow night. I know you and Minerva have the night off of patrolling." 

Dumbledore's chessboard was a bit different. Severus wondered what it meant. He had figured out a long time ago who the pieces were and noticed the piece he had assigned to Harry was off the board. That was a bit interesting. Severus glanced at the grandfather clock on the far wall. He wanted a nap. It had been a stressful few days combined with lack of sleep. "Albus, if that is all, I do have some potions brewing."

"Yes, yes, my boy. Just remember how important Harry is in the future."

Severus resisted the urge to say anything at the rebuke. Severus rose from his chair and looked at Meo who had thread hanging out of his mouth. Dumbledore wasn't looking so they two exited the office, fast. "Eat his desk next time." Harry nodded his head.

_____________________________________________________________

 

The next week past as normal. As Meo, Harry would growl at three former friends. Harry attended all of Severus' classes. Harry wouldn't transform at Hogwarts and found Severus was talking to him like he did before he discovered the truth. It was nice. The fell back into their old routine and Harry found comfort in that. The only difference was now Severus had started to make sure that Harry had a lot of blankets around to keep him warm.

It was Saturday again and Harry and Severus were heading out to the Forbidden Forest to gather potion ingredients. They told Dumbledore that but Harry wanted to get Severus to the Chamber so they could talk. As they were exiting the doors, they saw Luna Lovegood walking toward them. Many of the students had gone to the village, including Harry's former friends. 

"Good morning, Professor, Harry. You have more friends than you realize Harry." Luna kept walking.

Severus and Harry turned and watched the blond walk away. Severus finally look at Harry. "I hate when she does that." 

Harry had been wondering for years if Luna was a true Seer. He knew the answer now. He gave a bit of a wobble of an agreement. He hated when Luna did that and walked off. Harry always enjoyed his talks with Luna. While many found her flighty, Harry found her helpful and insightful. He knew that Neville was very interested in Luna and thought they made a great couple. Luna would boost Neville's confidence while Neville would support Luna's crazy ideas about animals. They entered the Forbidden Forest and Harry led the way to the area where Tom said the entrance to the Chamber had to be. ^Tom?^

^Harry?^

^I think I'm in the right area. Take a gander and see.^ Harry moved his head around to show Tom the area. He had been looking for the right area for months but Tom hadn't been able to provide much information. Harry didn't want to take a chance of transforming inside Hogwarts or inside the wards.

^No, wrong clumb of oaks and pines. You want the one that has a huge boulder in it. You should be able to transform without Dumbledore knowing.^

Harry transformed back to his human self. "I need to find a huge boulder with oaks and pines around it."

Severus looked at Harry. It was cold out and Harry was wearing only a white shirt and a pair of muggle jeans. "This is why you got sick, isn't it? You were looking for the entrance and since you can't hiss as Meo you needed to be human." 

"Yes, I figured I could get warm in the Chamber of Secrets but I had the wrong grove of trees." While the Chamber didn't have a floo access it did have a few fireplaces. 

Severus pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm on Harry. "I know you didn't use magic because of the trace. I will see if we can get Lucius to have it removed without Dumbledore knowledge or perhaps a new wand."

"I think a new wand would be better." Harry's wand hadn't felt right since he had been purged of all the potions and charms. His wand didn't respond that way he was used to. 

^I agree.^ Tom added. 

"I know where the boulder is. You were close. It is just past a small creek that is just beyond that ruined stone wall. I think this was a garden a long time ago. I have found many interesting potion ingredients in this area." Severus lead the way. "Salazar Slytherin was a potion master and I always believed this was his garden for his ingredients."

^I didn't know about the creek or I would have informed you.^

^I know. You did warn me that you only used the entrance once when you exited it to see where it went. Thank you for the memory but I didn't see the creek in it either.^ Harry followed behind Severus who picked up a few items he needed as he walked. Once they reached the appropriate spot Harry searched for the entrance. 

^I think it's by that stone pile. The one to the left of the log. I remember the stone pile. I thought it might have been a statue or something and the weather and time had ruined it.^

Harry moved to the stone pile. "Feel it. You can feel the magic." Harry reached out to touch it but Severus prevented Harry from touching the pile of stones.

"Never touch anything magical without being aware of what it is. It might be a protective, dangerous, or harmless. I will show you how to scan for magic later. I just want to get you inside the warming charm will be wearing off soon. Watch me make the motions first. I will do it slowly, so you can see what I'm doing. I will do the incantation after that." Severus pulled out his wand and using a slower motion without saying a word. Severus did it again with the incantation. Nothing appeared to have happened. Severus frowned. 

"Parselmagic." Harry explained. "Show me the motions again." 

Severus showed Harry the motion. "The words are simple. Are you able to translate all the words correctly?" 

"I will have Tom help."

^It's a bit simpler in Parsel. Just say magic reveal thy self. Snakes keep things simple. That is the key to parselmagic.^

Harry laughed a bit. "Tom gave me the words. Let me run through the motions before I try it." 

Severus was a bit surprised and relieved that Harry wanted to do that. He expected Harry to just charge ahead as he closed his eyes and reminded himself this wasn't James Potter or a heedless Gryffindor. "It's a swish before the downward arch." 

"Oh, right." Harry did it again adding the swish before the downward arch.

"That is correct." 

Harry faced the stone pile. ~Magic reveal thy self.~ As Harry finished the words and the downward arch they heard a rumble and watched as two trees parted and revealed an opening. "I believe we found the entrance."

^You did. Very good. I'm going to back to my meeting with Lucius. I will mention removing the trace from you.~

^Thank you, Tom.^

They walked along the stone tunnel until they entered the Chamber of Secrets. Harry put up the parsel privacy ward as Severus lit a fire in the fireplace. They didn't speak as Harry led him into the area where the Basilisk was. They passed what appeared to be an office area with a huge bookcase and tables set up for potion experiments. Next was a sitting room with a small bed for a quick nap. They found the area where the Basilisk slept as Severus saw more than enough shredded snakeskin to last him a lifetime. They appeared behind a statue. 

"The Basilisk exited from that statue over there on the other side." Harry pointed to a statue on the opposite side of the raised dais they were standing on. 

Severus took one look at the Basilisk and almost fainted. "Harry, do you realize you could have died?"

"Fawkes saved me."

"No, Harry. A Basilisk of this size, Fawkes wouldn't have been able to save you. Some else happened. Something that shouldn't have happened. Harry, Dumbledore had to do something to prevent you from dying. I wonder if the purge removed it?" Severus realized there was a preservation charm in the Chamber as he knew after almost four years the thing should have decomposed somewhat. "The amount of venom in one bite of a beast of this size and age would have killed an army of twenty."

^TOM!^

^I heard as I felt your panic rise as Severus was speaking. He is correct. I will research it to be sure but I believe it's part of being a parseltongue. Snake venom isn't as effective.^ 

"Tom said it might have to do with us being a parseltongue and that snake venom isn't as effective."

Severus thought for a few seconds. "It would explain why Dumbledore sent Fawkes down here. We know he has studied the Dark Lord's past and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't research parselmagic. I know he has researched the dark mark."

^Severus is correct. Dumbledore has researched me a lot. I know he knows about our connection. It is why he keeps telling Severus you are needed.^

^May I tell Severus about the connection?^ The Dark Lord didn't answer right away. 

"I will harvest that later. May I see the map?" Severus looked around the room and summoned a table to him. There wasn't much in this room beyond the corpse. 

Harry pulled out the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry spread the map out. 

Severus started to read where everyone was. "I see why you didn't want to transform. I know Minerva is usually in her cat form when she is over here." Severus pointed to the cat house. "Well, this is interesting, Granger and some Weasleys are in the Headmaster's office." 

Harry looked and could see that Granger, Ginny, Ron, and Molly Weasely were in the headmaster's office with Dumbledore present. "Is there a listening spell that might work so we can hear them?"

Severus thought for a few seconds. "Lupin would have known this one. It's not good for much as it's meant for toys to listen to a child to warn a parent is they are in danger or if the baby wakes." Severus put the tip of his wand on the Headmaster's office. "Escuchar a escondidas."

"remain here." Dumbledore's voice filled the little space. 

"We need to find Harry first, Albus. Can't Ronny start his Auror training? I'm sure having Hermione and Ginny here will be enough."

"I don't want to be a professor, Headmaster. I thought the plan was for me to go to university and then start working at the Ministry." 

"Harry will be in my year when he returns. I can keep him busy." 

Harry made a sour face. 

"I"m aware of what the plan was. However, when Harry returns, I want to make sure he has enough friends around that he won't seek out the other students. Severus, I'm sure I can rely on keeping Harry busy with detentions. He will need Ron's rants about snakes, Slytherins, and Severus while Hermione assists him with his school work." 

Severus looked at Harry. "That explains why he never complained about all the detentions I assigned to you but he did complain about everyone else's." Severus had thought he would have dealt with Dumbledore's detention rant after he assigned Harry his first one. However, over the years, no matter what he gave Harry a detention an infraction of the rules or just because he could, he never anything about them from Dumbledore. Minerva, yes, Dumbledore, no.

"I need to take the NEWTs I didn't take." 

"I'm sure we can make sure you do. Between Lucius, the Dark Lord, and I, you will be able to ace those NEWTs."

"Good. That should make him wonder." They spent the next ten minutes listening to the growing list of complaints the group of idiots had. Severus decided to start harvesting the Basilisk and gave Harry a harvesting lesson at the same time. 

_________________________________________________________________

The months passed quickly for Harry. Severus, Lucius, and the Dark Lord were true to their word and kept up on Harry's studies. Harry was actually enjoying his learning experience. Harry would use the Chamber to study as Severus would do his experimental potions down in the Chamber. Severus had set up a study and lesson schedule for Harry. Severus would just tell anyone that Meo was sleeping in his quarters during those times.

The Basilisk was still being sold on the market but in spurts. They didn't want to flood the market with the beast. Dumbledore was having a fit. He believed the Dark Lord was sneaking into Hogwarts to harvest the beast and kept having the DoM, goblins, and the Ministry out to revamp the wards. It was almost summer and Harry was listening to Mrs. Norris and Minerva talking in the cat room. He had become close to the two. Minerva was correct, Mrs. Norris may be a tough cat on the outside but she had a soft heart. "Edna, the man is going nuts." 

"Minnie, he was nuts a long time ago." Mrs. Norris didn't care for Dumbledore. She had wanted her human to get some help in keeping the castle clean. Granted the house-elves did a lot but her human was still overworked and didn't give her enough attention in her mind.

Harry snorted a bit. "Meo, it's not funny." Minerva gave a slight rebuke but there was no bite in her meow.

"Minnie, have you seen what he wears? Honestly, I wouldn't even get sick on them. Meo eats the man's robes. Personally, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten sick from doing so." 

Harry again, snorted. He had become close to the two felines over the last few months. They could be a bit overbearing motherly at times but he did enjoy talking to them. "I need to leave. Severus will be up soon." Since it was morning and Harry had come into the cat room at dawn he knew Severus might wonder where he was. 

________________________________________________

Harry was finding it hard to study. His mind kept drifting off. 

"Harry?" Severus nudged Harry. 

Harry jumped a bit. "Sorry, was thinking."

"I could tell. You didn't hear me calling your name a few times." Severus was a bit worried. Harry had been thinking about something over the last few days.

"Severus, do you trust Minerva?" 

"Yes, I do. I know she feels bad for what happened in the past." Severus had kept up his meetings with Poppy and Minerva. Sometimes Harry attended but he usually went off and slept on Severus' bed. "You want to speak to her as Harry?" 

"Yes, I have been thinking about it. I know she never meant me any harm. However, I did go to her for help."

"I'm aware and she feels awful about it. You know she has been working on changing that aspect. She has arranged to have an assistant for the upcoming year and wants a new head of Gryffindor house. She, and I agree, spread herself to thin. Dumbledore really doesn't do much for Hogwarts. She does his job also." 

"I'm aware. I remember her mentioning that to Edna. I'm just not feeling sure about her reaction." 

Severus smiled. "How about I feel her out and we go from there. I do know that Poppy and Minerva have been extremely concerned about you." 

"I like that idea. I was also thinking about what Luna said. I believe it's time for me to write to my true friends." Harry knew Luna would provide him with anyone he might forget or who he shouldn't trust.

"Excellent idea. We will have my owl deliver the letters. He won't let anyone interfere with deliverance." Severus' eagle owl as mean as many believed Severus to be. However, his eager owl was more like Severus in that he had a tough shell but a good heart. 

"Let's do it. I will start tonight with a list of people."


	12. Chapter 12

Severus was watching Meo racing around with the students. Meo was paying catching with the younger students. The upper years were down in Hogsmeade. It was his off weekend. He was enjoying it. Since the students returned Dumbledore had been more determined to find Harry. Over the summer Dumbledore had sent a variety of Order members overseas to see if they could locate Harry using location spells in different countries.

Severus had taken Harry to his home for their summer holiday. They weren't even there a few hours before Dumbledore had summoned Severus back for some Order business. It was usually for potions and meetings. His mind jumped to what they had tried to accomplish over the summer. Harry had written to those he felt were his friends with the assistance of Luna. Luna just handed a list of people to Severus and left. Harry received positive responses. Severus cautioned that they needed to keep the letter writing down as he wasn't known for writing a lot of letters and Dumbledore would notice the increase since they were back at Hogwarts.

"All of his true friends will aid you. The bee won't notice the letters." Luna stood next to Severus. She was dressed for a trip to Hogsmeade.

"Indeed." Severus knew that Harry had written to the little seer over the summer. Each response back usually included a few more names. He wasn't sure how the girl knew he was thinking about.

"The light isn't so light. The dark isn't so dark. Light the way and many will follow." Luna smiled at Severus. She walked down the walkway to Hogsmeade.

Severus watched the blond girl walk away. He was going to have to inform Harry that they were on the right course of actions. He knew Harry would be able to speak to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord and Lucius would have an idea on which direction they should head in regarding preventing a war. Minerva joined him on the steps. "He seems to be having fun." Meo had a scarf hanging out of his mouth as he was running away from some Ravenclaws. The younger years were trying to catch the tiger.

"He is. Are you available to speak tonight?" Severus didn't turn his head out. 

"Yes, after dinner?" Minerva was off for the weekend as was Severus. "Poppy?"

"Not tonight." Severus wasn't sure if Harry was ready for Poppy to know. Harry was nervous about Minerva knowing. "Dress for heading outside. We won't be long outside."

Minerva looked at Severus. "8?"

"That is a good time." Severus watched as Meo came barrelling toward them. "He is going to expect a treat from you." Severus noticed that Meo and Harry were filling out really well. He knew it was because Harry had been eating three regular meals, regular exercise, and Severus' potions to fix the past damage. Something the boy never really had in his life.

"I have one." Minerva held up a slice of bacon. She had some more bacon in a plastic baggie. "The elves keep me well stocked."

Meo sat in front of Minerva and nudged her. Severus arched a brow as Minerva gave him a few pieces of bacon. He watched Meo watching which pocket Minerva retrieved and returned the baggie of bacon. "You might not want to leave the bacon in your pocket."

"I don't." Minerva patted Meo. "I know you would find a way to get it if I did." Minerva had enjoyed watching how many robes of Dumbledore that Meo had ruined. She didn't believe it was a great loss. The man had lousy taste in clothing.

__________________________________________

Severus was sitting in his favorite chair watching a nervous Meo pace a bit. "It will be fine. She will be relieved. I informed you what Luna told me." Severus didn't want to admit it but he believed in the petite seer. He had his doubts until he met Luna. He certainly didn't believe that nitwit who taught divination was a seer. He still wondered about that prophecy. Was it even valid now? 

Mea went to the fireplace and laid down. He looked at the clock. Severus knew it was almost 8. When Minerva knocked, Severus rose and opened the door. Meo was behind him. Minerva was dressed in her heavier cloak for the cooler night air. "I'm going to ask you to trust me. We can't speak here. I need you to follow me to the Forbidden Forest." 

Minerva looked at Meo. "I trust you."

They walked out of Hogwarts and Minerva followed them into the Forbidden Forest. Severus led her to a clearing. "We can be warm in a few minutes. There is something you need to know." 

"That Meo is Harry?" Minerva smiled at the pair who looked completely shocked. 

Harry transformed and Severus cast a warming charm on him. Lucius hadn't been able to get the trace removed because Dumbledore had the file tagged for when or if the trace was removed. When Lucius checked after Harry's 18th birthday discovered that Dumbledore extended the trace. Lucius was currently working on getting it permanently removed. "We need to talk. Will you follow us to the Chamber of Secrets?" 

"Yes. I was wondering when you would tell me, dearie." Minerva was still smiling. "Lead the way." 

______________________________________

Minerva was looking around the Chamber as they walked to the clean sitting room. The Chamber was warm and cozy. She now realized where all the extra furniture in some of the storages closets disappeared to. Dumbledore didn't keep track of the inventory so he wouldn't have noticed. She wasn't going to inform him and Severus didn't break any rules as the Chamber was part of Hogwarts. 

Harry moved some books off of the couch for Minerva to sit down while Severus prepared some tea. "How long have you known?" Harry sat down opposite Minerva.

"About three months. I figured it out when Edna and I were talking about Harry Potter and she mentioned how you were always nice to her. I started to watch you closely and you do some things like you do as a human." Minerva remembered Mrs. Norris telling her that Harry Potter was nice to her. Many students weren't mean to her but they did avoid her. Even as Meo, Harry had patients with all the kittens and even some of the elderly and grouchy cats in the Cat House.

"He does?" Severus put the tea tray on the table. 

"Yes, little things. Harry and Meo don't like a lot of people touching them or surrounding them. Mei plays with the students but he really doesn't let them surround him. The biggest thing was when, in my cat form, he had the same sentence structure as Harry. It took me a while to place where I the combinations of words."

Severus laughed a bit. He turned serious. "There are some things you need to know. Things I'm not sure how you are going to handle. "

Minerva placed her teacup down. "I see. Let me say this first. Harry, I learned a lot of things about you while you were missing. Things that have made me open my eyes to what type of man I was supporting. I made a vow to myself. I vowed that I would support you. No matter what side you selected. Something has been very off for the last decade or so. Now, why are we meeting here? Privacy wards would have worked in Severus' quarters."

"I think a Vow of Secrecy is needed for the next part of our information for all of our protection." Dumbledore liked to scan people's minds. Severus' mind was protected but Minerva's wasn't. He also knew Dumbledore had a habit of slipping a drop or two of truth serum in someone's cup of tea. Severus made the potion for the Ministry and Dumbledore had access to their supply as well as his. 

"I agree. I have had one too many memory charms by Albus." 

After the vow, Harry told Minerva everything. He explained about the map, his seats, the bogus marriage ploy, and how Tom was able to help. He explained how Tom was able to help him pass his OWLs and some of his NEWTs. Severus added that they were currently teaching Harry what he needed for his missing NEWTs. He explained how his eagle owl was doing delivering for the assignments. Severus was actually quite proud of Harry. He believed that Harry would pass his NEWTs with no issue. Minerva only asked questions to clarify things as Harry and Severus were speaking. In the end, Minerva was quiet for a few minutes. "So you can speak to Tom with this connection?"

"Yes. We don't spy on each other but we can sense when one needs the other. Tom really saved me." 

"I went to school with him. He wasn't what Dumbledore made him out to be. I never understood what happened to make him change into the Dark Lord." 

"Slughorn gave him a book, a very dark, evil book. One that Slughorn would never have read. Minerva, you know Slughorn, he was more interesting his famous people than research or reading in general." Severus didn't tell Minerva about the Horcruxes. Horcruxes were going to remain a deep secret. The Dark Lord would kill him if the information left his mouth. Harry only told him because he wanted Severus to understand what happened that night and how the Dark Lord was able to return.

"That is very true. I always wondered how he never killed anyone during his time as a Professor. He certainly had enough injured students."

^Tell Minnie that I never wanted a war.^ 

"Tom said, "Minnie I never wanted a war." Harry watched Minerva's face flush a bit. 

"Only he ever called me that. No one would have dared." Minerva laughed. "I challenged him to a duel in our third year when he wouldn't cease calling me that. I lost. We dueled each year after that." The Tom from her school years didn't have friends but she knew he had a crush on her. She had a crush on him.

"How about Poppy?" Severus moved onto the next subject. They had been down here for a few hours already. They didn't want to alert Dumbledore they were missing.

"I believe she has an idea but she hasn't mentioned anything to Albus. She won't either. I believe she will remain neutral as she always has. If she selects a side, she believes she would be turning her back on those in need." 

"Let us know if she wants to be included. I understand her stance. Harry wrote to many of his friends. We were thinking of having a meeting sometime soon. Do you wish to be included?"

"Yes. However, we need to find a way to hide the number of people walking through the Forbidden Forest in order to get here. It might be better to have meetings someplace else." 

Harry looked at Severus. "We can't use any of my properties. Dumbledore is watching them too closely. Perhaps your house?" Harry wasn't sure why Dumbledore was still having his houses watched. He would have thought by now the man would have realized Harry wasn't going to reside there or even visit.

"I believe it can be arranged. We will have to make sure people apparate around before using a port-key. I don't want them walking down the road in case Order members are following them." Severus was also going to speak to Luna. She might be a good go-between.

Minerva cast a quick tempus. "We better return."

"I agree. I don't want another lecture about not being available to locate Harry Potter." Severus rolled his eyes. 

They made their way back. As they were entering Hogwarts, they saw Dumbledore waiting for them. "Oh, just in time. I believe we have a location for Harry Potter. Remus sent a message that he had a lead. He is heading there and will bring Harry back." 

"Oh, the joy." 

"Severus, I need you to go and be ready in case Poppy needs any potions. Minerva, Remus is going to send me a message when he has Harry and he will port-key him back here. I am hoping your presence will make sure he remains safe. I don't want any Death Eaters watching Hogwarts to attack him."

^He fell for it.^ Tom's voice filled Harry's head.

^What did you do?^

^Had a few followers go out looking like you.^

^Who did he catch or thinks he caught?^

^I got a Patronus from Bella. Remus was following one of the werewolves from Fenrir's pack.^

Harry started laughing. He nudged Severus, forcing Severus' hand on his head. Severus looked down and realized what Harry was trying to tell him. The Dark Lord had something to do with whomever Lupin was chasing. "I'll assist Poppy." Severus headed up to the Infirmary.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus was cleaning up for the night as he was also preparing for the morning. He looked over at Meo. The tiger was out like a light. It had been a stressful day for Harry and Severus wasn't surprised to find the tiger already sleeping on his bed by the fireplace. Severus noxxed the candles and was almost to his bedroom when the Order coin heated up. He lit the candles as he headed to the door. Meo was waking up as he neared couch. "Go back to sleep. Dumbledore is calling an emergency Order meeting." 

Meo got up and headed to the door. He gave a bit of a yawn but sat down and waited for Severus to gather his cloak and Meo's dreaded jersey. They headed out to the apparition point. Meo grumbled a bit as they landed at the Burrow. 

"The Mutt still can't gain access to any of his properties so Dumbledore selected to hold the meetings here." They walked across the yard. Severus could see the kitchen was pretty full as the door was opened. He looked down at Meo. "This is going to be interesting." Severus and Meo squeezed into the small room by sitting behind the door. They really couldn't get any closer to the table. Severus could have ousted one of the former students but Meo wouldn't have been able to remain near him. Severus saw Dumbledore and Remus in a corner talking. Severus knew the two had a privacy charm up. However, it was clear that Remus was very distressed about something. The man looked like he was white as a ghost and shaking. Severus looked for the Mutt. He wasn't around. He wondered what the Mutt did now. As he was thinking about the different endless possibilities of how the Mutt might have died, Dumbledore removed the privacy charm.

"Everyone take a seat." 

Severus noticed that Dumbledore looked a bit shaken. The man was covering it well but whatever happened was something Dumbledore wasn't expecting. Severus didn't move as everyone tried to find seats around the kitchen table, stairwell, and even the floor. 

"Please listen to me fully before you start asking questions." Dumbledore ran his hands down his beard. 

^Tom?^

^Harry? Is everything ok?^

^Order meeting, Dumbledore looks shaken up. You might want to listen.^

^All ears.^

Dumbledore coughed a bit. "We had a lead tonight on Harry. I asked Remus to check it out." Everyone was all smiling and excited about the news. Severus looked at Minerva. She was a great actress. "Remus followed Harry to see where he was residing. He followed Harry into Fenrir's camp. As he got close-" Dumbledore swallowed. "Harry's a werewolf." 

Severus, Minerva, and Harry used the others' horror laced voices of outrage to recover. Tom was laughing his head off. ^Sweet Merlin, I wasn't expecting that.^

Harry rolled his eyes at Tom. ^Neither was I.^

They listened to Molly outrage at who would turn Harry. Several others were wondering what was going to happen now that Fenrir had Harry. He was a dark creature so was that why the boy had run away. Dumbledore motioned for everyone to settle down.

"How did it happen?" Tonks touched Remus, who flinched. Tonks looked at Remus, who was looking very guilty.

"We aren't sure." Dumbledore looked at Remus as Remus started to speak but stopped when Dumbledore spoke. 

"Where is Sirius?" 

"Is he with Harry?"

"Remus, did you bring Harry back?" 

All sorts of questions flowed and Severus wasn't sure who asked what as everyone was speaking at once, again. 

"Settle down. I will explain." Dumbledore inhaled deeply. "Remus couldn't get close enough to retrieve Harry. Many werewolves aren't magical but Fenrir has all the wizards in his camp. Remus knew he couldn't get into the camp without alerting Fenrir." 

"So are we going to do something about this?" Molly demanded. "Why doesn't the Ministry raid the camp? Why can't they retrieve Harry?"

"It's not that simple. If Harry bonded with a mentor, he needs to remain or we have to find the one who turned him. Otherwise, as a new werewolf, he needs to remain with a powerful Alpha. The Ministry won't raid the camp without knowing who turned him, when, and why. If we were to go after Fenrir's camp, we would lose more than a few people. Fenrir keeps very tight security. Fenrir might even kill Harry if it means protecting the rest of his pack." Kingsley explained. 

"Do we have any idea how this happened?" Granger asked.

"Who might have turned him?" Weaslette looked at Remus.

"Remus, couldn't you take charge of him?" Molly was now looking at Remus.

"Yeah, he could stay with you when he returns." Weasley smiled as if he had arrived at the perfect solution. "No one else needs to know. We can keep it a secret."

"We are not aware of anything factual as of yet. Remus is going to see if he can spend a few days at some of the werewolf camps to discover any information. I don't believe he is using his real name so it might take a few days." 

"Few weeks." Remus muttered. "I'm not exactly the most welcomed person in a camp." 

Severus thought it was lucky that Remus was able to remain in a camp. All of the werewolves knew where Remus stood in regards to the issues. None of the werewolves supported Dumbledore. Despite all of Remus attempts to convert them. 

"We do understand, Remus. Now, I need all of us to pull together for recovering Harry. Those who work in the Ministry, keep your eyes and ears open for any news. Minerva, Severus, and I will make ready the Shrieking Shack for Harry and Remus to use. We must prevent it from being known that Harry is a werewolf."

Severus felt Meo lean into him a bit. He patted Meo on the head. If they were looking for a werewolf Harry Potter they weren't going to suspect Meo as being Harry. Severus also had a feeling that the Dark Lord was aware of the situation and was going to use it to the maximum. Severus was thinking about a new potion when the meeting finally broke up. The last thirty minutes had been spent on the latest rumors. Severus was about to make his escape when he heard Dumbledore calling his name. He held in the groan of regret that he wasn't faster in his escape. Severus remained where he was as Dumbledore and Minerva walked toward him. Meo sat up, meowed at Minerva. Meo started to smell her robes. He looked up at her with a very disappointed face.

"It's far too late to be eating." Minerva ruffled Meo's fur.

Meo laid down and started to nibble on Dumbledore's robes until the man lifted them up a bit. "Severus, I am going to need you to get some Wolfbane Potions ready for Harry and Remus. Remus will have to remain at Hogwarts to assist Harry when he returns."

"Who is paying for this endeavor?" Severus wasn't about to make the potion for free.

"I will make sure you have all you need, my boy. Perhaps, we should plan for at least three werewolves. Remus might need to bring whoever turned Harry or whoever is mentoring him until Remus can assume the role." 

Remus was behind Dumbledore. "Albus, it doesn't work that way. Harry will have to forge a bond with me but it won't be a mentoring one." The man still looked racked with guilt. "I might be able to just retrieve him without a mentor. I might be the one who turned him. I'm the only werewolf he was exposed to, Albus. Don't try and deny it, please." 

"I don't believe that is the truth, my boy. Harry had to have been turned during the summer holiday. He left in September. It does explain why he didn't want to get bonded." Dumbledore theorized. "You weren't guarding Harry during that holiday. You were working on recruiting so it couldn't have been you."

"I suppose. I better go and check on Sirius. The sleeping potion should be wearing off soon. I don't need to have him go charging into Fenrir's camp." Remus walked out the door without another word to anyone. 

"If there is nothing else, I'll be heading back to Hogwarts." Severus didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked out the door. Meo following behind him. As they were in the yard, Meo left a bit of a surprise for Molly Weasley to discover.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays in all my updates. I was away for 2 weeks and I have been proofreading and fixing all my stories. It's a slow go but I will get there.

Severus, Harry, and Minerva were sitting together in the Weasley kitchen, again. Well, Harry was under the table trying to find a way to nibble on Dumbledore's robes. It had been another long week of emergency Order meetings that started almost three weeks ago. Almost everyone in the Order was tired and a bit grumpy about being in the overcrowded Weasley home. Dumbledore had been trying and failing at all the plans to capture Harry. 

During the first week, Remus would send nightly reports on how he was faring, which wasn't very well based on the letters. Remus wasn't welcomed in Fenrir's camp but he did find a pack that was close enough for Remus to watch Fenrir's camp. So Remus spent a lot of his time keeping track of the comings and goings of Harry. He had tried to get close but feared to get to close to Fenrir's camp. 

The results of Dumbledore's idea is what led to the second week feeling even longer. Dumbledore believed a trap would work for catching Harry. The trap was very simple. Dumbledore, Severus, and Minerva created a trap circle. It was a very basic trap. Remus would need to place it on the ground and hope Harry would step into the circle. The magic of the circle would stun Harry and the port-key would send Harry to Hogwarts. Remus would be notified as the port-key went off and he would use his own port-key to follow. 

Remus set the circle up by Fenrir's camp on the path he believed Harry used often. Remus made sure to set the circle a bit away from Fenrir's camp so that no one would see the trap or Harry disappear. Since the trap wasn't hard to craft as it was just a hemp rope with runic symbols etched into small stones Remus could place it anywhere. Remus just had to make sure the rope went down in the right way for the runes to activate. The plan was once Remus had a stunned Harry, Remus was to get them into the Shrieking Shack then get Dumbledore.

However, Remus only caught werewolves that weren't Harry. He had caught three so far. The three werewolves were very unhappy to be trapped and port-keyed to Hogwarts. The first time it happened, Remus sent a panicked Patronus to Dumbledore that just said he needed help. Dumbledore believing something must have happened to Harry, gathered Severus and Minerva before heading to the teleport spot. 

They discovered Remus pacing back and forth in front of the teleport spot which was behind Hagrid's hut and almost near the beginning of the Forbidden Forest. "It's not Harry." Remus pointed to a dark haired man that was very well built. He had to be over six feet tall and almost 22 stones. All of it was muscles. He was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie that was popular among muggles.

"Well, it's a simple fix. We will port-key him back." Dumbledore reassured Remus. He held out a lemon drop for Remus to take. 

Remus just looked at him, strangely. "He will need a memory charm, Albus. He is one of the visiting betas." Remus looked every bit the scared werewolf he was.

Meo sat down even though he could smell the fear off of Remus. He could understand that. Remus would believe that Fenrir would kill Remus if he discovered any of this. The Dark Lord knew of the plans Dumbledore crafted. So Fenrir must have been arranged for their newest visitor. "I do agree." Dumbledore pulled out his wand. 

Meo let out a low growl as the beta started to get up and reach for Severus. The stunner was wearing off. Meo put himself between Severus and the beta, his teeth showing as he growled lowly. The beta didn't move as Dumbledore stunned him again. Meo didn't move either. He felt Severus patting his back. He sat down but remained in front of Severus. 

"Albus, we need to move this along. I'm sure someone will be wondering where he disappeared to." Minerva didn't want to have Hagrid or any student seeing what they were doing. She had been against this plan.

Dumbledore did the memory charm as Severus crafted a port-key to return Remus and the beta back to their previous location. They repeated this two more times in the week. While Remus didn't panic the second or third time it happened, Dumbledore loved to call meetings to see if anyone had a new way to catch Harry. Everything was a repeat of what everyone had been saying and doing for the last three weeks. Meo was ignoring everyone as he focused on trying to reach Dumbledore's robes. He was having a problem due to the number of people sitting around the table. There just wasn't any way to could reach Dumbledore without someone ratting him out. He knew Minerva wouldn't but the rest of the group would. 

"Albus, this plan just isn't working. We can't keep memory charming all the werewolves." Minerva had been against the plan all along. She had agreed with Severus there were too many factors they couldn't control using the trap.

"I don't see why Remus just can't toss a port-key at him." Weasley mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear. He had been living at home until he could either join the Aurors or they found Harry. He wanted to join the Aurors so he could get rid of anyone dark.

Severus bit his tongue as he wanted to ask Weasley just how stupid he truly was. They had already explained to the prat why it wasn't possible. He was about to give in when Dumbledore had a new brain fart. "Remus, would it be possible for you to enter Fenrir's camp? I believe the port-key idea Ron had might be possible if you could enter the camp and isolate Harry and use it." Dumbledore was smiling. 

"I can't enter Fenrir's camp. He usually comes to the other packs. He doesn't allow anyone into his camp unless they are in his pack. While he may have turned me, my choices have alienated any possible relationship between us." 

Meo nudged Severus as he smelled fear coming off of Remus. He wasn't sure why. He knew Remus was hiding something. 'Tom?'

'Harry?' The Dark Lord sighed. 'Another Order meeting? The man always did like the sound of his voice.'

'Yes, but I have a question. Is there something between Remus and Fenrir? Remus smelled like fear when Fenrir's name was mentioned.'

'I'm not sure. I will find out what Fenrir knows about Lupin.' 

'Dumbledore wants to keep using that trap. Remus said he wasn't welcomed in Fenrir's camp.'

'That is interesting as Fenrir has never said anything of the sort. So the werewolf is hiding something. I will speak to Fenrir and get back to you.'

'I will tell Severus.' Harry felt the Dark Lord leave and focused back on what was going on. Dumbledore was running down the usual list of things. Harry was always first, followed by having Severus provide any information on the Dark Lord, next came Auror reports, and last was rumors. Harry was listening to Kingsley report no new information on him or any activity regarding Death Eaters. 

Harry remained under the table but knew Dumbledore was trying to cover his disappointment over the reports. Severus and Minerva had listened to the man just yesterday during a brief meeting in the Headmaster's office complaining about the lack of action concerning the Dark Lord. He had tried to push Severus into speaking with Lucius to see if Lucius was aware of any new information. 

"I see. We will have to be extra careful. I wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who as something planned for the 31st of October."

Severus glanced at Minerva. The Dark Lord hadn't done anything since Harry's fourth year after the graveyard. Severus wasn't sure why Dumbledore was preparing for something that wasn't going to happen. Most of the members of the Order were still assigned to watch Diagon Alley. No one spoke as Dumbledore passed out the normal assignments to everyone. Granger and Weasley were warned to be available in case Harry was discovered.

Severus and Harry left the house as soon as possible. They really didn't want to listen to Dumbledore and Molly. Molly always felt like that since they were using her house that she was required to feed everyone and meddle into their lives. The last time Molly had caught them, she gave Severus the ugly neon red sweater for Meo to use during the cold weather. 

Harry dragged it to the cat house and it was currently being used to keep one of the ladies' kittens warm. The new mother loved how warm the sweater stayed. Harry knew the house-elves would wash it later and it might be reused somewhere else in the castle or even returned to the cat house part of the castle. Once they landed in the Forbidden Forest, Harry headed toward the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Severus followed him. Once they were safely aware from the arrival point for those returning to Hogwarts, Harry transformed. "Remus is afraid of Fenrir. I smelled his fear when Dumbledore mentioned Fenrir's name. Tom is going to speak to Fenrir."

Severus thought for a few minutes. "It would explain why he won't enter Fenrir's camp. I wonder what he is afraid of. I never heard him mention Fenrir except during the first war he informed Dumbledore it was Fenrir who turned him. It is why Dumbledore has made a point of trying to get some type of control in place for the werewolves. He originally wanted Remus to take charge of a pack." 

"He isn't alpha material. He is smart but I can't see him fighting to keep control or being challenged."

"I agree. Remus is a pacifist." Severus wondered what Dumbledore really wanted from Fenrir.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus and Meo were walking toward the Dark Lord's office. They had arrived earlier in the morning but the Dark Lord had several meetings so they disappeared down to the potion lab were Harry could be Harry. They were almost to the Dark Lord's office when Meo stopped and started growling. Meo followed the scent of a rat. Severus pulled out his wand waiting for Meo to flush out the little rodent. Severus tried to save the lamp that was heading to the floor as Meo went after the moving target but he wasn't fast enough. A loud crash followed by another crash as something, Severus wasn't sure what it was, broke. He jumped up and onto a chair as Meo came barrelling toward him as he chased the rat. He heard another crash and saw a small table was now kindling. The chair he was standing on was a bit in the hall and he cringed as another table was destroyed. 

The Dark Lord and Lucius exited the Dark Lord's office. "What is going-" Lucius pushed the Dark Lord out of the way as the rat and Meo were coming toward them. Meo slid as he tried to stop but crashed into the wall. Lucius landed on the Dark Lord. Meo was up and running toward the rat.

Severus finally stunned the rat. He got off of the chair he was standing on. Meo started growling again. Severus picked up the stunned rat. "He was by the door listening to your conversation. Meo discovered him." 

Lucius got up as he apologized for falling on the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord stood up. Severus held up the rat for the Dark Lord's preview. "Bellatrix." 

Bellatrix waltzed over to the Dark Lord. Severus knew that there was other Death Eaters standing on the other end of the hall. Most likely believing someone was being tortured. It was a wide hall and Meo had destroyed the small sitting on the left chasing Pettigrew. Severus could see two destroyed chairs and a table with a lot of broken shards of porcelain on the floor. 

"Take this rat to the dungeons with the appropriate protections on it. We will deal with him later." Meo was still growling as Bellatrix carried the rat back down the hall. "McNair, get this room fixed."

Meo started to follow McNair causing the man to be a bit nervous was still meowing and growling. "Meo, you can play with the rat later." The Dark Lord turned and headed back into his office. Severus, Lucius, and Meo followed. The Dark Lord returned to his seat behind his massive red Berlinia desk. Meo saw down next to the fireplace. "Lucius is aware of who you are if you wish to change. I know we don't have much time." Harry changed. "We were discussing the Fenrir situation."

"Lupin has probably brought most of his camp to Hogwarts." Severus had been present at each failed attempt by Lupin to catch Harry Potter. "Dumbledore wants to add more traps and having Order members stay in the Shrieking Shack." They had escaped from Hogwarts but had to be back in time for dinner or Dumbledore would wonder where they disappeared to.

"Fenrir wondered what would Dumbledore do if Lupin disappeared." The Dark Lord wasn't sure how much Dumbledore relied on Lupin.

Harry smiled. "Does it have to do with the reason why Lupin is afraid of Fenrir?" 

"I did ask Fenrir about that. It wasn't the answer I was expecting. He explained that since Lupin has always denied his wolf, his wolf never matured, never grew up. So his wolf is very timid. Fenrir would like to keep him at the camp and get Lupin to recognize the true nature about being a werewolf and what the restrictions that Dumbledore has allowed as affected all dark creatures." The Dark Lord had thought that Fenrir and Lupin were mates. 

"The same type of traps he has been using?" Lucius had an idea. 

"Yes, Minerva and I have been preventing him from doing something that might have an enraged werewolf transported to Hogwarts." Severus had actually never seen Minerva so mad as the day that Dumbledore wanted to set numerous trap up during the week of the full moon. She had threatened to leave him there to deal with any werewolves while she summoned the Aurors. 

"I might have a solution for taking care of Lupin and preventing Dumbledore from bothering them at the same time. Severus, how many traps does he already crafted?" Lucius knew exactly who would be able to get the job done in the Ministry without alerting anyone in the Order. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Lupin ported into the Shrieking Shack. "Albus, Albus!" 

Severus had been brushing Meo near the Shrieking Shack. They headed toward the shack as Lupin came running out. "Where is Albus?" 

"I believe he is on his way." Severus had seen the horrible robes of Dumbledore's heading toward the shack. "I was here brushing Meo." Lupin was gone by the time Severus finished. "Well, that was a bit rude." Meo nodded his head. They remained where they were as Dumbledore joined them. Lupin was attempting to explain what happened. 

"Remus, slow down and explain it so that Severus and I can understand what happened? I didn't understand exactly what you were saying." 

Lupin took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slowly let his breath out. "I laid out the traps like I have been doing. However, tonight, when one of the werewolves stepped into the trap, nothing happened. The werewolf started screaming his head off. All the other werewolves arrived and so did some Aurors. I had to run but I heard the others telling the Aurors how it had been happening for months. I heard my name. The Aurors will be looking for me."

"Relax, I'm sure it's not that bad. It must be a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore reassured Lupin. Severus wondered how Dumbledore was going to fix this. Kidnapping was a crime even if Lupin was kidnapping werewolves. "Let's go up to my office and get it sorted out."

Severus followed Dumbledore and Lupin after Meo gave him a questioning look. Severus had to agree with Meo, he was wondering what Dumbledore had been smoking. They met Minerva at the door. She looked at Lupin. "There are Aurors looking for you, Remus. They are in Albus' office."

Severus wasn't even going to ask. He was just going to follow Dumbledore, Lupin, and Minerva to the Headmaster's office. Meo wasn't going to be left behind either. No one spoke as they walked. Severus did notice Minerva glancing over her shoulder at him. He had informed her of the plan and she agreed it might teach Dumbledore a lesson as well as Remus. Minerva wanted the members of the Order to wake up and realize Dumbledore wasn't all-knowing nor was he Merlin. 

Dumbledore opened his office door and froze just enough for Severus to almost slammed into him. Severus wanted to laugh. Dumbledore expected Kingsley or others who favored his policies versus the letter of the law. Gawain Robards was standing in Dumbledore's office with Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish. Robards was very much a rule follower. Proudfoot and Savage were partners who were very firm in enforcing the law. Dawlish was usually partnered with Robards but he was the lenient one of the group. Dawlish was a cuff first ask questions after arresting the suspects type of Auror, so if he was the lenient one, Severus was interested to see what was going to happen. 

Dawlish stepped up to Lupin. "The caution required in England and Wales states, you are under arrest on suspicion of kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, illegal usage of memory charms, and potions. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." The cuffs were put on Lupin.

"I'm not sure that is necessary." Dumbledore went to prevent it but Proudfoot and Savage stepped between Dumbledore and Lupin. "Headmaster, if you have any questions, he will be at the Ministry." They escorted Lupin out of the office before Dumbledore could do anything further. Minerva looked a bit surprised. Dumbledore had his mouth hanging opened. Minerva reached over and closed Dumbledore's mouth. "I better get to the Ministry." Dumbledore exited his office. 

Minerva looked at Severus. Severus nodded his agreement. They would be meeting as soon as Dumbledore had information. Meo walked over to Fawkes. Fawkes jumped onto Meo's head. Fawkes started singing. Meo meowed.


	16. Chapter 16

As Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts Severus touched his left arm. Dumbledore looked resigned but accepted that Severus wouldn't be at whatever meeting he planned on calling. Severus really hadn't been summoned but after spending several hours with Molly Weasley he needed to get away. She had arrived during lunch. Meo looked as if he would bite her if she got near him. Molly started to try and control what was happening during dinner as soon it became clear that Dumbledore wasn't returning in time. When the food arrived, Molly had placed a huge bowl of food in front of Meo. The food was covered in some type of brown liquid. Meo made a face. 

"What is that?" Severus looked at the stuff in Meo's bowl.

"His dinner. I was assisting the house-elves in the kitchen and they were just going to give him some lamb, pork, and chicken with some mashed and vegetables."

Minerva and the rest of the staff looked at the mess. "It looks like the stuff that Hagrid uses in his composting." Minerva held her nose. "It smells awful. How long was that sitting in the kitchen?" 

"It won't hurt him. Honestly, it's no wonder he eats Albus' robes, all of you have him so spoiled. He is just an animal." 

"He is most certainly not." Minerva's lips were pressed together. "He is Severus' familiar and a member of Severus' family. We do not feed familiars or even the animals that reside here scraps. "Otis." She didn't even have to ask before the disgusting bowl of food disappeared and Meo's normal dinner appeared with some extra bacon on top. 

"I will be speaking to Albus about this. There was nothing wrong with that food." 

"I'm sure if you request it back Otis will gladly provide it for you to eat." Severus wondered why Molly was so set on Meo eating that trash. He didn't want to peek into her mind but he did it anyway. Since she was thinking of the bowl of food, it was an easy memory to view. She had put some potions into the bowl. He looked for the memory of the potion and wanted to curse the woman where she stood. She had slipped crushed up Lilies and some snake venom. 

"I don't know why Albus puts up with a Death Eater teaching at Hogwarts." 

Severus faked his dark mark flaring up. He put his right hand on his left arm as he rose. He tilted his head at Minerva. 

_________________________________________________

Severus landed outside of where the Slytherin Castle property began. Meo let out a low meow. "Yes, I'm aware." He knew the tiger was hungry. Meo could eat someone out of house and home. He was thankful he didn't have to pay for the food. "I am sure we can get you some food." They headed to the front doors. They weren't surprised to find a variety of Death Eaters lingering in different rooms. Some were wearing their cloak hoods up so you couldn't really see who they were. 

Meo started to trot down the hall toward the Dark Lord's office. Severus followed behind. He was just passed the first side room when Meo stopped, turned, and walked toward the first side room. Severus was a bit puzzled and followed. He found Meo growling at a former student from Ravenclaw. "What could someone who is from the supposed house known for their brains have said to upset Meo?" 

"I believe it was about how you were strutting around proud as a peacock with your ugly looks because you have Meo who makes you acceptable to everyone." The hood was pushed back revealing Bellatrix. "Meo also sounds as if he is hungry." 

"He is. We missed dinner. I wonder how fast you can run, Simson?" Severus looked his former ex-student. He hadn't changed since he left Hogwarts two years ago. He was short, fat with messy hair that looked like he didn't know what a comb was. 

"I believe Meo would get sick if he ate him. However, I'm sure I can find some creative uses for him." Bellatrix stood up. "Target practice, potion ingredients, or even perhaps a study when how to avoid being killed by a tiger?" 

"I do like those options." Severus eyes Simson up and down. "He looks like he gained a few stones. Perhaps we should enroll him in a Meo's exercise program."

Meo was still growling and when Simson went to speak snapped his jaw at him. "Bella, Severus, leave the idiot alone. I believe we have someone else who will provide us with some entertainment." The Dark Lord stood in the hall. "Someone teach that idiot why it's bad news to piss off a potion master." Meo walked over to the Dark Lord and started meowing. "Indeed. I don't blame you either of you for leaving if that is the reason."

"It is." Severus realized Harry must have spoken to the Dark Lord and told him what happened at Hogwarts and why they were now here. 

Meo meowed. "Yes, you will get dinner too." The Dark Lord turned and walked away with Meo following him. Bella and Severus smirked as they knew everyone would now believe the Dark Lord spoke cat.

___________________________________________________________________________

They headed down to the dungeons. The Dark Lord added some parselwards once they were alone. "Bellatrix, this can't go any further than us." The Dark Lord wasn't about to endanger Harry and it wasn't just because he was his Horcrux.

Bellatrix looked at Meo. "I know Meo is Harry." 

Severus and the Dark Lord looked surprised by Meo sat down looking equally surprised for several seconds then rubbed against Bellatrix after she transformed into a black tiger. "I believe we need some things explained." Severus looked at his tiger. "It is safe to transform for now." 

Harry stood in front of them. "Hi, I didn't know it was Bellatrix." 

Bellatrix transformed back. "He didn't. We actually didn't know each other since we were both at Gringotts. We had already learned how to transform but we had a few weeks before we could leave so we usually trained as predators together. I saw him transform a few times. I couldn't break the confidentiality agreement with Gringotts."

"I didn't even think of that you were there the same time as Bellatrix was. I have been having all my elite learn in secret as an alternate way to escape if they had to. I believe it's time to go and deal with the rat. I do hope Dumbledore won't expect you back tonight." 

"He won't. I have informed him how insane you have been and to expect you to keep me making potions for you as you are very unhappy with your looks." Severus knew Pettigrew had informed Dumbledore that the Dark Lord looked like a noseless snake.

"I need some food first. I'm starving." Harry reminded them. "You saw what Molly tried to give me." Harry had started speaking to the Dark Lord to keep him from killing Molly. "I think it was laced with something too." 

The Dark Lord made a face. "I did. I wouldn't be surprised if it was." 

"It smelt as bad as it looked and I did smell a few strong smells but I couldn't get close enough to smell the food in order to determine what was in the bowl." 

The Dark Lord summoned a house-elf and as the Dark Lord informed them he was hoping Lucius would arrive soon and inform him of what happened to Lupin and Dumbledore. He wasn't surprised when he heard that Dumbledore was heading back to Hogwarts as they were leaving. Meo ate as they spoke. "Lucius was planning on meeting with Fudge after the meeting."

Meo kept eating as the bowl refilled, again. "How much are you planning on eating? You aren't a kitten or a small cat I can carry home." Severus looked at the Dark Lord. "I swear, I feed him."

"He ate a lot of food when we were with the goblins." Bellatrix looked at Severus for several minutes as Severus nodded his head. She understood the message. "We could terrorize the rat as Ophelia and Meo." 

Meo looked up. He licked his lips and sat down, his head bobbing his agreement. "It certainly would scare him. I do want to get the information out of him but know he is such a coward that he wouldn't take much to learn what information he provided Dumbledore with. I had wondered why a few of the bills were able to be defeated because Dumbledore suddenly had information to oppose the bill." The Dark Lord knew the information was n't provided by Severus or Lucius. Lucius because Lucius always presented the ideas to him and couldn't stand Dumbledore. Severus because Severus wasn't even present most of the time. He never thought of the rat for the simple reason being the rat came looking for him and was the biggest chicken around. 

Bellatrix transformed. She sat down next to Meo. They made an impressive pair. "Yes, I do believe the rat will provide us with the information." 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some graphic violence at the beginning but nothing to extreme, it's really light ....You can skip the first part and I will add a bit of a recap after so you won't miss anything.

Ophelia and Meo started growling as soon as they entered the cell where Pettigrew was being held. The cell was only long enough each way for Pettigrew to lay down straight. The wards prevented him from using magic and would also prevent anyone who crossed into the cell from using magic. The Dark Lord and Severus didn't enter. The Dark Lord didn't even have his wand out. "We should have feed them before we decided to this." The two tigers moved to stand on either side of Pettigrew. Ophelia was on the right while Meo was on the left. The blueness of Meo's fur making him look almost black in the light creating an amazing contrast between the two tigers.

"Maybe, but the rat might talk faster if they started eating his feet and work upward. It would save time and feed them. Two tigers one rat." Severus leaned against the door jam as Pettigrew peed his trousers. "I wasn't expecting that." Severus watched the tigers' faces as the smell hit their nostils. They scretched up their noses and sneezed.

"Well, his form should have given us some clue." The Dark Lord just smirked as Pettigrew started to whimper and tried to pull himself into a tight ball as the two tigers started to lick their lips and even patted the man's legs with their paws. "I do hope the smell of blood won't get them excited about the promised meal." 

"We could find out?" Severus pulled out his wand and Pettigrew passed out. "How did he ever become a Death Eater?" Pettigrew wasn't even Order material. He thought Pettigrew was the perfect wimp that Dumbledore would be able to fully control. 

"I was desperate." The Dark Lord shrugged. "I should have wondered when he showed up to help me return me to my body and messed it up. He was always missing a step in a potion or would do something small to ruin a mission. Ophelia, do wake him up."

Ophelia extended her claws. She placed her paw on the right leg and slashed them down on Pettigrew's leg. Nothing too deep but enough to make him jump awake. "Ophelia wants to play." Severus pulled a potion out of his bag. "Let's have a little chat."

"Yes, let's. Each time you lie to me, they get to use their claws." The Dark Lord watched the two tigers as they growled. They really couldn't move much since the cell was too tiny to fit two huge tigers in it. "I'm very interested in knowing what you have been telling Dumbledore." 

"I haven't. I'm loyal to you, Master." Pettigrew started whimpering. Tears were streaming down his face, snot was mixed in. 

Meo's lips went back as he extended his paw. He brought it down on Pettigrew's left knee and removed a huge chunk of skin. "Oh, he missed the Popliteal Artery, he might not next time. You could bleed out if you don't get assistance soon." Severus put a healing potion on the floor. "I guess you will need that potion." Severus knew the cells had spells that prevented prisoners from dying from simple blood loss to quickly.

Pettigrew went to grab for the potion bottle only to have Ophelia grab his wrist with her teeth. Spots of blood started running down his Pettigrew's right arm. "Answer the question." The Dark Lord nodded his head and they could hear the crack of the wrist bone as Ophelia put more pressure on the wrist. Pettigrew let out a howling scream that echoed around the cell. "Glad it's soundproof." 

Olphelia added more pressure and Pettigrew was now balling his eyes out as he whimpered in pain. Ophelia released Pettigrews' wrist. "I would answer his questions, Ophelia and Meo are a bit hungry." They heard a loud stomach growl and Meo looked at Ophelia. "I feel the blood is tempting them." 

Pettigrew withdrew away from tigers, holding his arm to his chest while using his other hand to hold his bleeding leg still. "I, I don't know what you want." He tried to control his crying but failed as the tears kept streaming down his face.

"How long have you been working for Dumbledore?" Ophelia put her nose on Pettigrew's head and started sniffing. "I will tell her to bite you. They are getting hungry." Ophelia licked Pettigrew.

Pettigrew started crying harder as if that was possible. "Always, he had me spy on the Marauders, spy on Snape, and he told me to get them to make the map and everything. Call it off, call it off." Meo had moved in closer as Pettigrew listed what he did. Meo was breathing heavy on Pettigrew with a low growl that he didn't want to end. Meo really wanted to hurt Pettigrew. 

"What have you told him?" The Dark Lord wasn't sure what Pettigrew might have heard but he did know it was nothing in regards to Meo or Harry. He had always added parselwards when Harry was in his office. Now, he was going to use the wards all the time. 

"Nothing since before Yule. I've been here. Please, please, don't let them eat me." 

"What have you told him?" The Dark Lord repeated the question. 

"The last time" Pettigrew looked at the two tigers. "I just told him about the raids that were planned. I told him where people were hiding, what they were assigned to do. That is all. I didn't tell him anything else. There hasn't been anything for me to tell him."

"My looks? My sanity?" The Dark Lord wanted to kill Pettigrew. His people were hurt during those raids, his people were hurt trying to escape their homes because the Order had arrived, and two were killed doing their assignments because of the Order. 

"Yes, but he already knew. He claimed he wanted me to confirm the information and used my memories." Pettigrew was still staring at the tigers. "He is the one who arranged the port-key and potions I used to bring you back. He knew I needed Harry and encouraged me to have Barty take Mad-Eyes' place." Meo snapped his jaw close to Pettigrew. "He is the one who helped me find you. I swear I didn't provide him with any information." 

The Dark Lord shot the Killing Curse at Pettigrew. He turned and left the dungeons. Meo looked over his withers to Severus. "I do believe Dumbledore just speed up his demise." Olphia transformed back into Bellatrix as Meo followed Severus out of the dungeons. Bella was still in the dungeon giving orders to the house-elf to remove the body to a safe spot until the Dark Lord decided what he wanted to do with it.

****end of voilence**************

Severus and Meo found the Dark Lord's door opened and entered. They ignored the curious looks by the other Death Eaters as they walked down the hall. They had seen a few broken lamps and knew the Dark Lord had destroyed them. Severus closed the door once they were the Dark Lord's office. The Dark Lord started hissing and the wards were in place. Harry transformed. 

Harry sat down in the closest chair. "I can't believe Dumbledore arranged all that." 

"Everything from the time I was at Hogwarts. It does explain how Barty was able to get to Mad-Eye." Severus couldn't believe Dumbledore actually aided in bringing back the Dark Lord. He had assumed Pettigrew didn't do the ritual and potion correctly because of the rat being an idiot. He never expected Dumbledore to be the one to arrange everything. "I didn't get to mention this earlier but I did scan Molly Weasley's mind and she wanted to kill Meo with the slop she tried to feed Meo."

"What?" The Dark Lord and Harry were outraged. 

"Yes, I didn't say anything in front of Bellatrix for fear of her going and killing Molly." Severus knew how Bellatrix was regarding those she cared about and she wouldn't have cared if the Dark Lord would have punished her for killing Molly. 

"She would." The Dark Lord was tapping his fingers on his desk. "We are going to have to change a few plans and reorganize everything since Pettigrew told Dumbledore about the safe houses."

"I will see what I can discover but I don't think he will provide me with any information." Dumbledore was famous for keeping things close to his chest. It annoyed and frustrated the Order members as they never knew what information might be important. They were never sure what to look for because of Dumbledore not providing information. Most of the Aurors and those who didn't have jobs reported to Dumbledore rumors or things that happened in their world. Severus had spent so much time listening to some of the stupidest things wizards and witches did just so Dumbledore could dismiss their reports as being unimportant. 

"Don't push for information. Work on becoming an Animagus. I have been doing so also. I have an idea forming and believe it might be key to defeat Dumbledore."

Harry glanced at Severus. *You are going to use the different forms to get into Hogwarts?*

*Yes, I have been researching that map and I believe I have a few things we can try to see if we can get in without our true names appearing.* The Dark Lord pulled out a book. "I want you to teach the snakes too." He passed the book to Severus. "This is a ritual that will allow you to shield part of the dungeons for you to teach them without affecting Hogwarts' ward and will cover any magic you might do."

Severus looked at the title. "I have the book. It's at my house. I didn't want Dumbledore to see it in my bookcase. I believe I know the ritual you are referencing."

"Excellent. Try not to come unless it's an emergency if I don't call. If you need to escape, have Harry message me and I will do a summons and provide you with some fake excuse."

"The rat?" Harry had wanted to make the rat bleed some more but was thankful the rat was dead. 

"I believe he will serve as an example. I was thinking next raid, he will be involved and take out an Order member before his bodies shows up at the Ministry. It will clear your Godfather's name and make people wonder especially when we include a journal with the rat's deeds."

"It will need to be soon. Dumbledore will wonder what happened to the rat otherwise." Severus didn't want to listen to Dumbledore's rant about knowing what the Dark Lord was doing and adding pressure to him to discover out what was happening.

"I was thinking tonight. Bellatrix, I'm sure would love to do it." 

Harry smirked. "What do you want me to tell him tonight?" Severus wanted to make sure he had something to explain the summoning.

"Tell him that Pettigrew was given an assignment. You didn't get to hear the details but Pettigrew was assigned to remove someone from our world." The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair. "Inform him that most of the Elite were given different assignments. Their assignments were to locate Harry Potter." 

"He is going to latch onto that and go wild with trying to locate me." Harry laughed. "He is going to have the Aurors visit my relatives too." 

"It will keep him busy while I teach the snakes." Severus knew Dumbledore wouldn't expect him to look for Harry since the Death Eaters might actually see him especially if he tells Dumbledore that if he is seen that the Dark Lord might kill him for breaking his cover. 

"I will have some minor Death Eaters put in appearances around England, Scotland, and Wales." 

"Minerva will aid us. He will tell her where they are searching." Severus smirked. "I also willing to bet she will send some Aurors on wild goose chases." 

"I'm not taking that bet." Harry and the Dark Lord spoke at the same time. 

________________________________________________

Severus headed up to Dumbledore's office once he was back at Hogwarts. Meo had run ahead a bit and was now getting petted by the students. He wasn't surprised. Harry loved the attention he got from the students. Harry didn't like the attention directed at him as Harry but as Meo, he loved it. Severus smirked as he realized how much Dumbledore hated that Meo was still at Hogwarts. 

Minerva was waiting for by the gargoyle. "He's expecting you but wants to keep Meo out of his office." Minerva looked at the tiger. "Something about you and Fawkes having too much fun?" 

Severus looked down at Meo. "What did you do?" 

Meo gave him an innocent look and let out a bit of a wobble. "He says it was Fawkes' idea." Minerva smirked. 

"I bet." Severus rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. Meo gave a bit of a low meow to Minerva which caused the woman to laugh. Meo joined him at the door. It was a bit crowded but he knew Dumbledore would open the door before he knocked. He wasn't wrong as the door opened to reveal Dumbledore with Molly Weasley in the room. 

"Ah, Severus, lemon drop?" 

"No. I'm back and want to give you my report and head to bed." Severus glared at Molly as Meo growled. 

"Really, Severus, can't you control that beast?" Molly pointed at Meo. 

"You mean like you did when you attempted to poison him earlier? Didn't you think as a Potion Master I wouldn't recognize the smell?" Severus glared at the woman. "I am not sure why you are determined to get rid of my familiar but it stops now. No more threats, no more plots, no more potions, or poisons. The next one who does will be charged. Do I make myself clear?" 

"I did not such thing." 

"Otis." Severus wasn't surprised when the house-elf appeared holding the bowl of food. "Thank you." The elf disappeared. "Want to try that again?" 

Dumbledore covered his nose at the smell. He didn't look happy. "Molly." 

"What? It's dark and needs to go. It's a dangerous beast." Molly pointed to Meo. "Look at what happened to my Ronny, Ginny, and Hermione. It's all that beast's fault and he needs to be removed, permanently." 

"If you try again, I will press charges." Severus headed to the fireplace. "No, I will be pressing charges. All the staff heard her state that she made this slop. All of the staff heard her saying it was for Meo." Meo was sitting by Fawkes watching the exchange. Fawkes seemed equally enthralled. 

"Severus, I will guarantee there will be no more attempts on Meo's life or removing him from Hogwarts." Dumbledore rose. "Molly, you need to leave." 

Severus and Meo were a bit shocked that Dumbledore was sending Molly away but if he worked on getting her out of Hogwarts it was worth it. No one spoke as Molly stormed out of Dumbledore's office. Severus sent the bowl of food to his quarters. He was going to keep it for the future. "I will make this quick. The Dark Lord is looking for Potter. Pettigrew got an assignment I'm am not sure exactly what it is. I did hear that he was to make sure someone wouldn't remain in the world much longer. It sounded like it will happen in the next few days. Now, I'm going to feed my familiar since he hasn't been feed." Severus turned and walked out of the office. Meo followed.

**Author's Note:**

> To see what a Maltese Tiger looks like
> 
> http://www.theworldofchinese.com/2015/08/myth-of-the-maltese-tiger/


End file.
